Klamille For Christmas
by geektastic08
Summary: A collection of fluffy holiday one-shots featuring the Brave Bartender including Christmas karaoke, late night make out sessions, and being snowed in. Klamille mainly, slight Haylijah, Kolvina, and Rebel.
1. All I Want For Christmas

**A magical night at a Christmas ball. Will everyone get what they want for Christmas? (Klamille, slight Haylijah, Rebel, and Kolvina)**

* * *

The ballroom was grand, the ambiance was set, and the liquor was flowing. Nothing out of the ordinary for an extravagant Christmas ball held for and by New Orleans' finest. Cami always felt subconscious rubbing shoulders with the city's elite, like she didn't belong. Luckily she had her friends with her, they always made her relax. They danced around her now, on the dance floor bopping to the Ronette's version of "Sleigh Ride". Rebekah and Freya twirled around each other while Cami and Hayley kept hip bumping each other as they laughed. Ever so often Hayley would glance over to Klaus, making sure Hope was still next to him, along with Elijah.

"He's not going to let her out of his sight!" Cami yelled to her over the loud chorus of "Sleigh Ride".

"I know!" Hayley said, never stopping her dance. "I just keep checking, it's a mom thing. I'm always concerned about her."

"I get it! But try to let go a little. There's no place safer for her than with Klaus." Cami said, looking at Klaus with a smile.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "You got it bad!"

"What?" Cami said, knowing exactly what.

"Don't play dumb, you and Klaus!" Hayley bumped her with her hips. "It's the holiday season, maybe it's finally time for you two to hook up."

"Who's hooking up?" Freya asked, turning around.

"No one!" Cami said. She told herself her face was flushed from dancing.

"You and Nik?" Rebekah said. "About bloody time! When is it happening?"

"It's not happening!"

"Maybe tonight." Hayley put in.

"Tonight?" Freya repeated. "I can babysit Hope if you two need the compound."

"We don't!"

"Oh already got a place set up? Good for you." A devilish smirk sat on Rebekah's face. "Tell me Cami are you going to jingle his bells?"

"Roast his chestnuts?" Hayley said.

"Deck his halls?" Freya added.

"Guys!" Cami exclaimed as they all howled. The only thing Cami could take solace in was that the music was too loud and there were too many conversations going on for Klaus' hybrid ears to hear.

"Fa-la-la-la-la!" Rebekah began singing loudly. Freya and Hayley joined in, finishing it off.

Of course at that moment the song ended and their singing was heard across the ballroom. Everyone looked at the group. The ladies went still, then made eye contact with each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter. As the next musical interlude started they exited the dance floor, still giggling. When they sat down at a table Elijah appeared between Cami and Freya's chairs.

"My dear ladies, enjoying ourselves this evening?" A chorus of yeses answered him. "How much have you had to drink."

"Not nearly enough." Rebekah groused. Elijah gave her a warning look. "I'm kidding! I've had none."

"Me too." Cami answered.

"I may have had a champagne flute." Freya told him.

"Or two." Hayley added for herself.

"Don't worry little brother." Freya said holding his shoulders. "We're taking it slow for the surprise."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "What surprise?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hayley said, giving him a flirty look from across the table. She rubbed her lips together. Elijah's eyes dropped to her lips and after a moment Rebekah coughed.

"It matters not." Rebekah said. "You'll see along with everyone else. Now run along and leave us girls alone."

Cami playfully slapped Hayley's wrist. "What was with the bed eyes?"

"Yeah," Freya said, picking a mini sandwich off of a passing trolley. "Clearly Cami's not the only one looking for a love connection tonight." Cami stuck out her tongue at Freya who smirked.

"What if I am?" Hayley said boldly.

"Tis the season to be horny." Cami joked.

I don't blame you, love." Rebekah said as she ran her fingers over her gown. "It's been years since Jackson's death. You've grieved properly, and you and Elijah still love each other. I'm surprised you two have held out this long."

"I didn't want to disrespect Jack." A serious look took over Hayley's face. "Neither did Elijah, that's why he's held back. But maybe it's time."

"You're not disrespecting him." Freya said. "He would want you to move on and be happy. I say go for it."

"Here here!" Cami said, raising a glass of water.

"Put that glass down Cami." Hayley said sharply, but her eyes were teasing. "Unless you're serious about making a move on Klaus tonight, I don't want to hear you cosigning."

"I never said I would!" Cami said defensively.

"Well we're saying it for you." Rebekah snapped. "He's been staring at you since the ride over here. Put yourselves out of this misery and let the Christmas spirit move you."

"I am tired of seeing my brothers pine over _both_ you." Freya agreed as she chewed. "It's especially aggravating knowing you return their feelings."

Hayley and Cami shared a guilty look. It was easy for their sisters to talk, but when you're in love it wasn't easy admitting your feelings.

"What about you Freya?" Hayley fired back. "Who are you going to woo?"

"You know Freya will have one of these young bachelors on her arm before the party ends." Rebekah said.

"I will." Freya smirked and tossed her honey blond hair behind her shoulder. "Stop stalling you two. I'll take a bachelor and you two take your men."

"Fine." Hayley huffed. "I'll make my move with Elijah-"

"I'll try to make a move with Klaus-" Cami said.

"Try?" Rebekah looked at Cami hard. "Oh no darling you _will_. It's well past time you did."

"What about you Rebekah?" Cami retorted.

"You all just worry about yourselves." Rebekah said with a smirk. "I already have my gingerbread man."

They all looked at Marcel who looked sexy in his penguin suit. He went up on stage. Guests had been performing all night. As the band started the beginning of Stevie Wonder's "What Christmas Means to Me" he took off his jacket. Whistles went up around the room and as he grabbed the mike and began singing women gathered around the stage to watch him up close.

Rebekah beamed. "That's my man!" She ran down to join the other women screaming as Marcel performed.

"No way am I going down there." Freya said.

"Yeah." Hayley agreed. "They look like they're five seconds away from storming the stage and ripping his clothes off."

"But still, I love this song." Cami said, with a sad face. They all grinned before running back on the dance floor.

 _"And the little cards you give me_

 _Will touch my heart for sure_

 _All these things and more darling..._

 _That's what Christmas means to me my love_

 _Oh yeah ha ha_

 _I feel like running wild..."_

Hope joined the trio, bopping and jumping around in the middle of them. Cami danced with her. Hope performed on the piano earlier singing "Where Are You Christmas". Cami knew she had been nervous so she was glad she danced so freely now. She looked around and saw Klaus and Elijah talking to each other. As if he could sense her gaze, Klaus' blue eyes found hers. Cami blushed and gave him a small smile before turning her back to him.

When the song ended Hayley remarked how the applause for Marcel was extra loud and long. When he hopped off the stage Rebekah was waiting. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Freya and Cami cheered while Hayley took Hope to get something to drink.

"I need a breather." Freya said as she fanned herself.

"Same." Cami agreed. She needed her body to cool off.

Slow music began and the two blondes too that as their cue. Freya left for the bathroom and Cami was about to follow when she heard a cough behind her. When she turned she found Klaus, with his hands clasped behind his back. Cami tried not to stare at him, he was dressed in a black suit with a Christmas green tie. So much for her body cooling off.

"Hello." He said lowly.

Cami swallowed "Hi."

She knew she'd have to talk to Klaus sooner or later at the party but she wanted to stall. If Cami talked to him she'd have to tell him how she felt, that was the promise she made the girls. Couples started dancing around them forcing them to step closer to each other.

"I was under the impression you hated dancing."

Cami's brow furrowed. "I do."

"Oh really? That's why you haven't been able to stay off the dance floor tonight?" His eyes were teasing, seemingly oblivious that people had to dance around them.

It relaxed her. "This is a special occasion, besides I make exceptions for friends." Cami had been sitting at the table for half an hour before Rebekah pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Good to know." Klaus said. "So that means you'll dance with me."

"That means I'll what?" Cami's mind was reeling, did he just ask her to dance?

"You'll dance with me." Klaus repeated. "You just said you make exceptions for friends, and we're..." his voice trailed off, leaving the statement open for her to fill in. His eyes were questioning and Cami felt her heart slam against her chest. This was her chance, but here, surrounded by everyone? No thanks.

"Right." she laughed nervously. "Of course, I mean, I can't shouldn't play favorites."

"I completely agree." Klaus said and closed the distance between them.

Cami thought he'd leave a certain distance but instead he pulled her body to his. Cami's arms came up around his neck and his hands rested on her lower back. Every part of their bodies were touching each other. They moved around slowly in a circle, swaying to a velvety feminine voice singing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". Cami's body felt alive at Klaus' nearness and she wondered if he felt the same. She felt the urge to put her head on Klaus' shoulder and she did, breathing in his expensive cologne.

As they swayed Cami closed her eyes, feeling completely at home. Safe. She laughed mentally. Safe was not an adjective people used to describe the original hybrid. When she opened her eyes she saw Rebekah and Marcel dancing nearby.

 _Tell him_ Rebekah mouthed. Cami gave her head a slight shake.

 _Do it now!_

 _No!_

 _He loves you!_

That gave Cami some confidence. Then doubt set in. Rebekah's mind was always filled with romantic notions. She'd like nothing more than for her friend to be with her brother. Maybe that dream clouded her judgment. Cami shook her head again and Rebekah rolled her blue eyes.

Cami turned her head the other way. She could hear Klaus' steady heartbeat. It calmed her. Cami knew she'd have to be honest with Klaus about how she felt. But what if it ruined everything? He'd reject her and she'd be so embarrassed...then again what's life without risk? Cami allowed herself a few more seconds of enjoying his hands on her back before she took a deep breath.

"Klaus?" She said lowly. Cami didn't bother raising her voice, she knew he could hear her.

"Yes?" He whispered back softly.

"There's-" Cami swallowed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." She lifted her head off of his chest and looked at his face. That was a mistake, because now she was staring at his lips. She willed herself to look him in his eyes. He stared back intensely.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you too, Camille."

"Let me go first." She said and they both laughed uneasily. "It's about you." Was it her or did his eyes light up? Her eyes fell to his lips once more before looking up and holding his gaze. Cami took a deep breath. She wouldn't chicken out this time. "Klaus, I-"

Applause broke out as the song ended, jolting them both out of their moment. They both looked away before Klaus took her arm and led her off the dance floor. They both leaned on the bar.

"What were you going to say?" He asked gently.

Cami rolled her shoulders back to give herself more confidence. She stepped closely to him. "Well, um, I was going to say that you've always been there for me and naturally I... since the moment I met you I've felt..." Klaus' eyebrows went up. Was he smiling? "We've gotten to know each other over the past few years and you're my friend. One of my closest friends, I think you know me better than anyone. I've realized that I've...I mean I-" Why was this so hard? Why was she babbling? Cami wasn't a babbler. Was babbler even a word? Klaus must think she's an idiot. Why did she agree to this? She was making a fool out of herself. Cami massaged the place between her eyebrows. "What am I even doing?"

"Cami-"

"Why is this so hard to say?"

"Cami-"

She put her hand up. "No Klaus I need to say this. I've been carrying this around for god knows how long."

"Cami-"

"And you should know this because I'm tired of lying to myself and lying to you."

"Camille." Klaus said and she looked at him. Cami felt like she was drowning in his eyes. He gently tucked a loose tendril behind her ear and ran his fingers down the side of her face. Klaus looked down at her lips and wet his own. Cami stared back mesmerized. Klaus slowly moved his face forward and Cami did the same.

"Sorry for interrupting!"

Cami jumped and moved her face back. Klaus didn't. "What do you want Freya?" He said never taking his eyes off a furiously blushing Cami. She fixed her dress and looked everywhere but at Klaus.

"I need Cami actually." Her green eyes lit up at Cami's. "It's time to get ready."

"Already?" Cami sucked in a breath. "Okay. I'll be right there." Freya left and Cami looked at Klaus. "Sorry, I have to disappear for a bit."

"What's going on?"Said, his brow furrowing.

"You'll see." Cami said before leaving. Klaus grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

"We're going to finish this later." he stated.

This as in Cami's babble fest? This as in almost kissing? Cami wanted to ask but she had to go.

"Okay. We will." She promised and he finally released her from his gaze.

She found Hayley, Rebekah, Freya, and Hope in one of the hotel rooms on the first floor. They bustled about changing their outfits and fixing their hair.

"Better late than never." Hayley quipped.

"Sorry! I was caught up." Cami retorted.

Freya came to her defense. "That she was. I truly am sorry. I could see you were making good on your promise."

"What promise?" Hope asked.

Cami went in the bathroom to change.

"Don't worry about it." Cami heard Hayley say.

"You were?" Rebekah exclaimed. She looked away from the mirror. "Good on you Cami I knew you had it in you. Now if only these other two cowards would do the same."

"I've already made a new friend." Freya said slyly as she pulled on some stockings.

"I've made arrangements." Hayley said through some bobby pins.

"Arrangements for what?"

"Be still Hope, and let your mum help you out." Rebekah said.

When Cami came out everyone was putting the finishing touches on themselves. Hope wore a beautiful long sleeve deep blue dress that came down to her knees with white fur along the bottom. Rebekah's dress was red, with one exposed shoulder and a glittery middle and pulled up at the bottom, stopping mid-thigh. Freya's forest green dress was strapless and formfitting. The fabric stopped at the top of her thighs with sheer tulle dropping down to her ankles. Hayley's dress was silver, which popped against her tan skin. It was a long sleeved lace mermaid dress with the back exposed. Finally Cami wore an off the shoulders gold gown with a sweetheart neckline. Shimmery lightly patterned snowflakes adorned the bodice, the rest fanned out and stopped mid thigh, showing off her toned legs. Their outfits were completed with matching gloves and Santa hats.

As they walked down the hall Freya stopped to adjust her four inch heels. "Am I the only one whose toes feel pinched?"

"Now now." Rebekah said as she effortlessly strutted around. "Pain is beauty."

"And you can't feel pain, making you hideous." Freya snapped.

Everyone laughed. The lights were dim as they entered the ballroom from the back. Someone grabbed Hope who let out a scream.

"Hush now darling, you'll draw attention!"

"Kol!" Rebekah admonished.

"Are you trying to give my daughter a heart attack?" Hayley said.

"My niece is perfectly fine. Aren't you Hope?" Hope nodded. Davina appeared at his side.

"What have you two been up to?" Cami asked, her eyebrow raised.

Rebekah's arm crossed her chest. "I didn't bring you back from the dead so you can make out with your girlfriend all the time."

" _We_ brought him back." Davina corrected. Kol put his niece back on the ground. "Since I helped resurrect him I get a say in how he spends his time, and making out with his girlfriend sounds like an excellent use of it."

"Are you prepared?" Freya asked.

"Of course Freya." Kol wiggled his fingers. "We'll be in the audience providing a little Christmas magic."

A host tapped Cami on the shoulder. "We're up!" She whispered excitedly and the group went up.

The stage had been cleared and was set perfectly. The ball room was dark as Hayley walked to her mark. She sat on a comfy red circular chair. Cami breathed and tried to calm her nerves from the side. She knew this routine, they had practiced for weeks. She stared across the stage and saw Rebekah and Hope playing around. Next to her Freya shifted.

"You know." She she suggested. "Maybe you can let the music say what you can't."

Cami searched the audience for Klaus but couldn't find him. "Maybe." she said grinning.

The music and Hayley slowly swiveled the chair around. A white spotlight hit her but she didn't flinch.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need."_

On the other side of the stage Rebekah sang. _"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."_

Cami sang into her headpiece. _"I just want you for my own More than you could ever know."_

 _"Make my wish come true."_ Freya sang next to her. _"All I want for Christmas, is you."_

The audience cheered giving them all confidence. As the music picked up they all ran to join Hayley on stage, slipping into their choreography. As they danced around, singing their parts, Cami started to feel free. She didn't miss a beat as they did their synchronized moves. When one had the lead, the others sang background. True to his word, Kol provided some magical back up. Spotlights changed to Christmas colors, the backgrounds changed, and he even made a Christmas tree appear.

One time as she moved to the front corner of the stage Cami finally found Klaus. He stood with a smile on his lips. Klaus looked thoroughly entertained. _Let the music say what you can't._

She felt adrenaline coursing through her veins as she put extra effort into the dance moves. She wiggled her hips and tossed her hair extra hard. Klaus' face lost it's smile and his mouth hung slightly open, transfixed at the sight of her. Cami's eyes were only on Klaus as she sang. " _Cause I just want you here tonight,_ " she circled her pelvis making more people cheer. _"holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you."_ Klaus looked down then up to see her smile.

Cami turned to jog over to the new formation. Someone smacked her butt as they ran by her. Rebekah caught Cami's eye and winked, _Way to go love._

Freya sang from the center of the stage. " _All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere._ " Kol made the stage lights glow even brighter. _"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air."_ Hope chuckled into her microphone.

Hayley looked at the ceiling. _"And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing."_

Rebekah dropped to her knees and clasped her hands in a prayer. "Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me quickly?"

Cami picked it back up. _"I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for_." She and Hope were back to back, elbows locked, and Hope did her backwards roll over Cami. They held hands and promenaded.

Hayley dramatically sank back in the chair and pouted, looking to the side. " _I just wanna see my baby. Standing right outside my door._ "

Next to Cami, Freya put her hands over her head and moved her hips back and forth. _"I just want you for my own."_

" _More than you could ever know._ " Rebekah put her hands on her knees and winked at Marcel.

Hope went to the front of the stage. _"Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you._ " Hope hit the high note and held it. Fake snow fell from the ceiling.

Everyone formed a line behind her and moved in unison. Two steps to the right with their arms swinging. _"All I want for Christmas is you baby."_ To the left. _"All I want for Christmas is you baby."_

They broke formation still repeating the ending line as they danced like the silly girls they were. Hope started throwing the fake snow around. The music went off and the room thundered with applause. The girls hugged each other, held hands, and bowed.

They ran down offstage to find the family waiting.

"What did you think?" Freya said rubbing her arm.

"It was _amazing_!" Kol said, "did you see the way I made that mistletoe grow?" He looked at the unamused faces around him. "Oh, you meant, you all. You did alright." he said making a face.

"The snow was all me." Davina bragged, hanging on her boyfriends arm.

"I'm more impressed with my lady's vocals." Marcel said, wrapping his arms about Rebekah's waist and kissing her.

"Yes, the performance was very impressive." Elijah's eyes shifted to Hayley. "I do enjoy surprises."

Hayley whispered something in his ear and he smiled. She walked away slowly, looking back over her shoulder.

"Hey Hope," Davina said. "I think they just brought out the ice cream, lets go check it out." She left with Kol and Hope.

"I'll be quite occupied for the next few hours." Elijah said. "If you need anything don't call me." He vamp sped away.

"What did Hayley tell him?" Freya asked.

"She said if he joined her upstairs she'd give him an even more impressive performance." Rebekah answered. Cami and Klaus looked at each other before looking away, blushing. "Speaking of, it's time Marcel and I left. Don't wait up." She told her siblings.

Freya looked at Klaus and Cami. "I have a new acquaintance I need to go check on. Excuse me."

As soon as she disappeared Cami felt a breeze. Suddenly she was outside on a balcony. She looked around. This was the top floor of the hotel, she was in the penthouse!

"I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted this time." Klaus appeared next to her.

Cami ignored the warm feeling that made her tingle all over. "It's fine, I wish I could've changed..."

"I like what you have on." Klaus' eyes dropped to her chest and legs. "You look beautiful." he said looking at her from under his eyelashes.

Cami looked away from him and at the city below. "Did you enjoy the song?"

His shoulder bumped hers as he joined her on the railing. He didn't move over. "The song's not my taste but the lyrics..."

Cami turned to him. Her heart beat wildly but she never felt so sure. "I meant every word."

"You want me for Christmas?" Klaus joked, his tone unsure.

"Christmas, New Years, Valentine's day, every holiday and day in between." Klaus looked at her, his mouth open. Oh well, there was no going back now. "I love you." Cami said.

She felt relieved. Cami breathed deeply, unable to look at him. She turned her back to him. "I know it's a big bomb to drop off but I've felt this way for years now and if you just want to remain friends-"

Cami felt her body whirl around. Klaus' hands were on her bare shoulders, his thumb caressing them. He looked in her eyes. "I love you too."

Klaus brought their faces closer and when their lips met they both felt electricity hum through their bodies. Klaus' tongue danced at Cami's lips and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands dropped to her waist and she ran her hands through his hair. They moaned and rocked as they kissed. Klaus walked them to the edge of the king size bed. He kissed down Cami's jawline to her collarbone and she pulled him closer.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Cami said in a seductive voice.

She felt Klaus' hand find the zipper on her dress. He stopped and met her eyes. "Fulfilling your Christmas wish."

His blue eyes searched green ones, asking for permission to continue. Cami nodded and he unzipped her dress. She stepped out of her dress in nothing but her lace underwear. Cami climbed back on the bed. She was happy she was getting what she wanted and keeping her promise to her friends.

"Best Christmas ever." She said smiling before Klaus joined her and made it the most memorable Christmas she ever had.


	2. I Saw Cami Kissing Santa Klaus

**Hope Mikaelson gets quite the surprise when she sneaks downstairs to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus...**

* * *

Hope was a special child. She knew this because her family-her parents in particular-told her every chance they got. But Hope was about to do something no child had ever done before: catch Santa Claus. She feigned sleep earlier when her mother tucked her in and fought to stay awake. Finally she had heard some movement downstairs. Hope had hopped out of the bed, trying to go quickly down the stairs without alerting the grown ups of her presence. Hope scurried to the staircase nearest and made it down the first few steps when a sight stopped her dead in her tracks. Her hand flew over her mouth. _Cami?_

Cami O'Connell stood underneath a doorway. This wasn't shocking in itself, Cami had been staying with Hope's family during the holidays. Cami, Marcel, and Davina were friends of the Mikaelson family and often stayed during festive times. The shocking part was that Cami was kissing a man.

Her arms were around his neck while his were around her waist, pulling her closer. The man was dressed in an all red velvet suit with black boots, and had a full snowy white beard. He was skinnier than Hope expected, but there was no mistaking Santa Claus. They continued kissing underneath the mistletoe Hope and Auntie Freya hung earlier that week. Hope pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Yes, she was awake.

Hope had a billion questions. How long had Cami been Santa's girlfriend? Was she Mrs. Claus? Why didn't she live at the North Pole? Wasn't Santa too old for her?

Hope couldn't take her eyes off of the odd couple. The longer she looked, the more her navy blue eyes widened. Santa and Cami both swayed slightly as they kissed, as if they were dancing. Hope thought she heard chuckles when they finally broke apart. Hope never saw Cami smile so widely before. _She must be in love._ Hope thought. Cami reached up and tugged Santa's beard, running her hands through it, tickling him.

Hope couldn't believe the secret she stumbled on. After watching the sight before her a tad longer; Hope softly trudged back up the stairs, back into her bed. She laughed into her pillow, determined to keep the secret to herself. Cami was her father's friend, did he know about this? Even if she told him, he wouldn't believe her. _Pity_ , Hope thought. _What a laugh it would have been if Daddy had only seen Cami kissing Santa Claus tonight?_


	3. Cami It's Cold Outside

**Cami's Christmas Eve takes a turn for the worse when she finds herself stranded alone in a cabin with Klaus. Normally this wouldn't be an issue except lately their attraction towards each other has been growing. Klaus sees no problem with this but Cami wants to maintain those professional boundaries. However it's a long night and some boundaries are made to be broken...**

* * *

Cami knocked on the wooden door and stuffed her gloved hands in her coat pocket. It was freezing outside and the wind blowing wasnt making her feel any warmer.

"C'mon c'mon..." She muttered rocking from side to side to keep some blood moving. "You have supernatural hearing and supernatural speed. It should not be taking you this long to open a door." Cami wondered if he wasnt there. But Elijah told her his brother would be there.

The door opened and Klaus stood in front of Cami, shirtless. Cami looked away to collect her thoughts.

"Those thousand years finally catching up to you?" She quipped as she walked into the warm cabin.

The definition of "cabin" of course was loosely used. Elijah called the "small" property they owned on the outskirts of New Orleans a "little hovel". Cami should've known to expect this from the Mikaelsons. "Small" to them translated to large for everyone else. The "little hovel" was a three story stone house that sat on a hill and was richly furnished. Soft jazz drifted down from upstairs

"I was upstairs painting." Klaus said as he closed the door behind her.

"Shirtless?" Cami blurted, immediately regretting it.

Klaus smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Nevermind." Cami waved it away. "I'm here to check on you."

"Me?" Klaus put his hand on his chest dramatically. "You're doing housecalls now? Is this a part of your professional curtesy?"

Cami sighed. Klaus had been mocking their boundaries for weeks. She just graduated college. It wasnt a bad thing that she wanted to maintain some distance and professionalism. Especially since her relationship with Klaus was so...complicated. Distance was supposed to bring clarity. Instead Cami felt more confused than ever.

She squared her shoulders. "Elijah sent me."

The smile left Klaus face and he walked to the kitchen, Cami following. "Can I get you anything? I know the drive, while scenic, wasnt the best."

"Anything hot. Ooh hot chocolate." Cami said, sitting at the table. Klaus put the hot water on. "With marshmallows." She added.

He gave her a fake annoyed look but grabbed some out of the cabinet.

"I'm surprised you have human food." She joked.

Klaus turned around to fix her with a stare. "You never know when a beautiful woman will drop by wanting hot chocolate."

Cami wanted to stop her heart from beating rapidly. Damn him. Whatever. Cami was determined to not let him get under her skin.

"Do you want to talk?" Cami asked him. She gestured to the chair across from hers.

A small smile crossed Klaus' face. Cami felt a breeze as he wooshed to the seat. She nearly sighed with relief when she saw he put on a shirt.

"I can't stay long."

Klaus' face slightly dropped. "Why not?" He demanded.

"There's a sacred tree lighting ceremony the Quarter witches do. Davina's invited me." Klaus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Between the drive back down the hill, then to NO in the snow? I need every spare minute I can get." Cami looked at her watch. "So, shoot."

Time flew as Klaus divulged the latest issue he and his siblings faced in their relationship. Cami sipped her hot chocolate as Klaus rambled on.

Cami checked her watch. "Oh my God! I've stayed longer than I wanted." She put her coat on and grabbed her purse. "I have to go."

Klaus sighed but walked her to the door. "Call me when you get there so I know you're safe."

"Call me when you want to talk." Cami said.

"I prefer seeing you in person." Klaus said turning on the charm. "I get lonely, its not like my siblings can be bothered to check on me."

Cami shook her head. "Elijah said you were being pouty."

Klaus' face turned serious. "I do _not_ pout." Klaus said emphatically.

"Of course you don't." Cami winked before walking to her car.

Was it even colder? Snow fell steadily and Cami prayed the roads werent closed. She started the car and jumped when she saw a figure outside the drivers window. Klaus stood, his jaw set. Cami looked at him and cocked her head asking him what he wanted. He slammed open the car door causing a rush of cold air to come in.

"Jesus Klaus!" Cami yelled, shivering. "I know you're half dead but some of us still feel cold!"

"Turn off the car, Camille." Klaus said.

"Why?"

"You're not going anywhere."

The look on his face nearly scared her. "Why not?"

Back in the house Cami watched the news in frustration. Roads were closed from the ice and fallen trees. the weatherman predicted a snowstorm would hit by nightfall. "No! I was supposed to make it back!"

"Its too dangerous, Camille." Klaus stood behind her leaning against the living room door frame. "They probably cancelled the festivities anyway. You won't miss anything."

Cami turned to him. "You could take me!"

Klaus looked offended. "I beg your pardon?"

"C'mon Klaus." Cami was hopeful. "Vamp speed me down to the Quarter!"

"I will not." Klaus said, frowning.

Cami stomped her foot like a petulant child. "Why not?"

"I don't get cold but you certainly do. We'll be traveling fast, which means wind, which means even more coldness. I'll not move you down there just to have you frozen through when we arrive." Cami opened her mouth for a rebuttal but Klaus kept going. "Not to mention the extra care I have to take not to slip or run into anything because me dropping you at my top speed won't be a pretty sight." _And I want to keep you to myself,_ he added in his mind.

"Klaus please?" Cami begged. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"No." Klaus' face was hard.

"I lived up north for years." Cami challenged walking over to him. Her green eyes looked fiercely determined. "This is nothing compared to the weather up there. I'll be fine."

Klaus shifted his body, a nonverbal warning that she'd have to get past him to leave the house. Something they both knew was an impossible. Cami sighed, accepting defeat.

She put her hands on her head and walked away. "I'm supposed to be doing last minute gift wrapping, visiting friends, and baking cookies. Now I'm abandoned, on a hilltop, alone. With you." She turned back around to see the hybrid's grin.

Klaus looked victorious. He had Cami all to himself. So, Christmas miracles happened after all.

"The roads will be cleared by tomorrow. I'll take you down myself and we'll go to Christmas dinner as planned." Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "Until then make yourself comfortable. If you need any company..." Klaus gave her a crooked smile. His flirty eyes said the rest.

Cami's arms crossed her chest. Their bodies communicated while their mouths never said a word. _That is so not happening, buddy._

Klaus raised his eyebrows. _You never know...its a long time between now and tomorrow. Anything can happen._

 _Not that._

 _We'll see._ Klaus' face was the definition of amused. That infuriating smile was on his face. _You know you want to...I want to too. Stop fighting Camille please._

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Klaus could hear her heart beating fast at the thought of being with him in that way. Smug arrogant Klaus she could handle. But when his eyes got that vulnerable puppy dog look... _No_. She was a strong woman. She could handle this. It's just one night.

"I'm going to call Vincent and let him know where I am so he won't worry." She said and went into another room.

A few moments later the familiar hum of electricity stopped. Klaus heard a loud expletive. When he peeped his head through the door Cami's face was annoyed.

"No electricity."

Klaus stared out the window at the frozen ground below. "So I heard."

Cami's nostril's flared. At that moment she was insanely jealous of Klaus. He was over a thousand years old, electricity got discovered 200 years ago. No electricity meant nothing to him. Klaus had gone centuries without it. Cami looked at Klaus' relaxed demeanor. Being a hybrid must be so easy. You don't feel cold, and you have enhanced eyesight. Tonight Cami would be stumbling around in the dark and Klaus would be perfectly fine. It wasn't fair.

She looked at Klaus while he wasn't looking. He was handsome. Incredibly handsome, even if he was human he would get along in life just fine based on his looks alone. Not to mention he was a talented artist. Klaus had it all and she had...well, not _nothing_. She led a relatively normal human life (for the most part). Why did their friendship matter so much to him?

"Camille," Cami jumped at the sound of her name snapping her out of her reverie. Klaus looked at her. "Its freezing outside. The weather's terrible, and you're not leaving this house. You might as well relax."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right."

"Nothing in this house is off limits to you. Have whatever you want."

Cami's mouth opened and she closed it. How could he be so kind and generous to her but so cruel to others? Klaus always surprised her. She never knew when he'd pull a rug from under her.

"Thank you."

Klaus stopped himself from walking over to her and cupping her face like he normally did. "Call if you need me."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Klaus kept listening in case Cami called him but she never did. She occupied herself with exploring the rooms, checking the basement, she found a reading room and contented herself there until the sun went down. The temperature dropped and Cami started to feel it. She went to the living room where the huge fireplace sat. Cami smiled, looking into the fiery embers. She managed to scrounge together a meal and admitted that this was the most relaxed she'd been in months. No phone ringing, no job, just sitting down alone and cozy with her thoughts.

Cami tightened the blanket wrapped around her body. She heard some movement. "Klaus?" He came around and looked down at her. Cami had taken her make up off and changed into a long sleeved flannel shirt and some sweats. He thought she looked good in his clothes but decided not to tell her that. What he wouldn't give to have his body next to hers at that moment. "Are you doing something?" Cami tilted her head to the side, making the fleece hat she wore slide.

"Not at the moment, why?"

"I kinda want some company." Cami sat up and patted the area next to her. Klaus nearly vamp sped to the spot. He looked at her nervously while she wasn't looking. Cami laughed softly. "This big house with all of this space and we end it here in front of the fireplace. Thank you for giving me my space today. I know I kinda freaked out earlier."

"No problem." Klaus answered. He had lost himself in painting the majority of the day anyway. "I'm glad we're here now. I like spending time alone with you."

Cami looked in his eyes. Klaus could say the most simple things and make them sound so romantic. Romantic? Was he romancing her now? The way he was looking at her...Cami felt a head building in her body. She shifted underneath the blanket, averting her eyes.

Klaus coughed. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "I can't fall asleep. It's too cold. I was actually reminiscing on old times around the campfire. My family used to go camping."

"Really?" Klaus leaned back against the couch. "Here I thought you were a city girl."

"Oh I am, but those were good times." Cami turned to him, her eyes lighting up at a memory. "I remember one time..."

She recanted a crazy adventure gone wrong with Sean, and soon they were both trading hilarious campfire stories. Klaus found himself going further and further back in history, recounting things he thought he had forgotten. He kept noticing how Cami would bundle up and shiver ever so often.

"You really are cold." He said, interrupting one of her stories.

"Yeah," she said in a way that meant "isn't it obvious?". "I'm not all wrapped up in winter gear just to look cute."She fiddled with the flaps covering her ears, Klaus saw she was wearing gloves. He had been feeling the temperature drop, but he didn't think it was _that_ low.

He opened his arms. "Come on."

Cami stared at him as if he grew another head. "Are you serious?"

"You'll get warmer." Klaus said. "Maybe you need to be next to another body." Cami's face flushed and she tensed'. Klaus wanted to kick himself. This was the one time he sounded flirty when he didn't mean to. "I won't bite, I promise. No wandering hands either." He left his body open to her. Cami blinked once more before scooting over to him.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. He lightly inhaled her scent and tried not to be completely aroused at her body. Cami was struggling all on her own. She could feel Klaus' warm breath against her ear. If she turned her head slightly to the right her mouth would be dangerously close to his. She found a comfortable position and stayed there. Cami kept her focus on the fire, not looking back at Klaus.

"Better?" Klaus said lowly.

Cami closed her eyes. She loved his accent, his body was so close to hers it was like torture. Cami didn't trust herself to speak. When he began moving his hands over her arms to generate heat she nearly lost it. So she settled for nodding her head.

"Let me see your hands."

It was as if Cami's body had a mind of it's own as her right hand obeyed Klaus' command. She slightly turned so see Klaus' fingers hover over the glove. He took her glove off slowly, tugging on each individual finger before her white creamy skin was exposed. Cami immediately felt the cold then Klaus' hands were there. Then he began rubbing her hand in between his. Cami couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mhm, I feel warmer already."

"You have to keep the blood flowing." Klaus said and began circling his fingers over the skin. That made Cami go still. He traced slow sensual circles in her skin. Cami's mouth opened slightly when she saw him bring the hand to his full lips. He blew his hot breath on her fingers and began rubbing them individually, never taking his eyes off of hers. Klaus moved his thumb down to her wrist, circling her pulse. This was too much. Just when she was about to scream Klaus stopped.

"Other hand?" he said, placing the right hand on her thigh. Now Cami had to face him so she could be in a comfortable position as Klaus massaged it. "Your hands are just like ice."

Cami knew she wouldn't be able to take it once he started blowing on them so she cleared her throat and tried to keep the arousal out of her voice. "Vincent's probably worried. I didn't get a chance to call him."

"No need to trouble yourself over it." The small circles started.

"Marcel will be too. I can imagine him pacing the loft floor now."

Klaus ignored that. "Listen to the fire roaring softly."

No no no no no. She didn't need to be quiet. The more she talked the more she could distract herself from the attack on her hand. "I shouldn't be here with you right now." she whispered.

"Why not?" Klaus whispered back.

"Me staying the night with you? The implications..." She shook her head. "What's everyone going to think when they find out we've spent a night up here together."

"Their thoughts are none of my concern." Klaus said firmly. "You'd rather I let you go out in a blizzard- the likes of which I've never seen before in New Orleans - then have them furious at you being hurt? It's bad out there Camille. The snow is up to your knees, possibly higher. You'd freeze out there." His hands were moving faster the more he talked as he rubbed her hand between his. "Imagine if you caught pneumonia and died."

Cami laughed. He would come up with the most dramatic scenario, even though it wasn't improbable in this weather. "I suppose you have a fair point."

"I enjoyed having you here today." Klaus' face was serious. Cami's eyes kept dropping down to his lips. She expected him to lean in but instead he asked, "Can I take your hat off?"

"Why?"

"Because you're all bundled up and I want to see you." _All of you_ Klaus thought, but he'd settle for seeing her face.

Cami nodded and he gently took the hat off, freeing her blond hair. It was slightly messy and Cami tried to organize it but Klaus stopped her, his hand covering hers on top of her head. He held her hand and brought it down gently. Against the warm glow of the fire Cami's green eyes glinted like starlight.

They both leaned in at the same time. When they were a hairs breath apart Klaus took in a shaky breath before kissing her. Cami grabbed his face in her hands as she kissed him back, opening her mouth. As his tongue took advantage of the opening, Cami moaned. They wrapped their arms around each other, bringing their bodies closer. Suddenly Cami didn't feel cold, in fact she was getting hotter by the second.

She shrugged off the blanket and climbed onto Klaus' lap. He broke their kiss to hungrily kiss her neck. Cami roughly ran her fingers through his hair and started grinding her down on him. He gripped her butt, bringing their cores closer. Klaus kissed her mouth again and laid her on her back, slowly climbing on top of her. He nuzzled Cami's neck with his nose.

"Don't get me wrong I really want to do this." he whispered hotly in her ear. "I just want to make sure you want to do this." Klaus nibbled on her ear causing her to close her eyes.

"Klaus..." she moaned.

He ran a hand over her arms and thighs. "Do you want to do this?"

Cami nodded her head, she was incapable of making any other sounds except moaning.

"I want to hear you say it." Klaus said, slowly tracing the inside of her thigh. Higher and higher and higher...then he stopped. "Camille, look at me." Cami's chest was rising and falling so rapidly it took her a moment to open her eyes and look at his face hovering over hers. "I want you." He said and Cami felt her legs shake. "But not just like this, I want you in my life everyday, as more than my therapist and friend. This isn't just sex, it means something to me. _You_ mean something to me."

Cami sat up on an elbow. Klaus' words called to her soul. She cupped his face, somehow her voice came out calm and steady. "I want you too. Completely and irrevocably. I believe you mean what you say." Klaus smiled. "If you truly want me, I'm yours. I always have been."

Klaus kissed her passionately and loved her as tenderly as any man could love a woman. Cami was able to forget about the cold outside as they made their own heat.

* * *

 **I'm planning on updating this every year around the Christmas holidays. As always thank you for reading! 3 Tell me your thoughts, which one shot was your favorite? Happy holidays :)**


	4. Mistletoe Madness

**A holiday spell goes wrong relieving Elijah, Klaus, and Lucien of their inhibitions and giving them one mission: chasing the women they most desire. It's up to Freya to break the spell before disaster strikes. Cami and Hayley are there to help but will it be enough? Will the ladies save them in time or will their minds be lost forever? Nothing will be the same. Klamille/Haylijah/Frucien**

* * *

Freya finished her incantation, Hope echoing her every word. Hope's progress in witchcraft was going along swimmingly. She was an eager and talented pupil under Freya's tutelage.

"That's it for today." Freya told her niece. "I promised your mother I wouldn't hold you for too long. It's Christmas Eve after all, I still have work to do."

"Like what?" Hope asked in her soft British accent.

"More decorations to put up." Freya answered. "I have some candles I want to use, some lights I saw down in the market, oh, and not to mention hanging up the mistletoe. Hope, help me move the poinsettias."

Hope obeyed. As part of her holiday lesson, Freya had taught Hope how to grow the holiday plant. They made at least a dozen bouquets grow. Freya planned on decorating the first floor with them.

"The cookies should be ready." Freya said. Hope's face lit up. "Let's go take them out of the oven."

While they sat in the kitchen chatting and eating Hope's father, Klaus, entered with his frenemy Lucien Castle.

"Hello girls." Klaus said.

"Ooh cookies." Lucien popped one into his mouth. "I can taste the holiday spirit."

"Auntie Freya made them." Hope said proudly.

"Beautiful and can cook, a perfect woman." Lucien raised his eyebrows at Freya, who rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my good friend Nik!" Lucien put his arm around Klaus' shoulder. "I came to drop off a Christmas present and discuss some business."

 _Vampire business_ , Freya thought, but only nodded her head. She didn't want to say anything in front of Hope.

"I invited Lucien to Christmas dinner tomorrow." Klaus before drinking some milk out of his daughter's cup.

"Hey!" Hope playfully reached for it. "That's mine!"

"Why would you do that?" Freya asked, failing to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Because Lucien is a friend, like our other guests." Klaus' tone warned her to be polite.

"You wound me Freya!" Lucien placed his hand over his heart.

"If only." Freya smiled. "Hope finish up, I have to drop you at your mom's." Hope hopped off the bar stool and ran back upstairs to collect her belongings. Freya turned to her brother. "Unless you're going to do so, Niklaus?"

"I have last minute gift shopping to do." Klaus said, "Errands to run, caterers to check on-"

"I have errands too." Freya argued.

"You already gave Hayley your word, and you wouldn't have half the burden you put on yourself if you left decorating up to the servants. Elijah's upstairs taking a nap, when you return have him help you."

"I want to have a hand in decorating the place I live in. We've let the servants decorate enough."

Klaus held up his hands in surrender. "I'm only saying you shouldn't complain about the work load when you take it upon yourself."

"He does have a point." Lucien said.

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Was anyone talking to you?" she lowered her voice so Hope wouldn't hear. "What's stopping me from snapping your neck right now?"

"Your growing attraction to me?" Lucien smirked confidently which made Freya want to deliver her threat. "You never got back to me on that date we're supposed to go on, love."

Klaus chuckled and Freya got up from the counter, exasperated. "I'm leaving with Hope, don't expect me back until evening."

"Call me!" Lucien yelled after her. Freya ignored him.

Ever since Lucien arrived in New Orleans, Lucien had shown a great propensity for getting on Freya's nerves. She thought he'd leave the city years ago but he chose to stick around to "watch over" his sire. Back in the room Hope was putting on her coat.

"Not ready yet?" Freya asked.

"No. I just gave you an early Christmas present Auntie Freya!"

"Oh really?" Freya helped Hope button the rest of her coat. "And what is that?"

"I helped decorate."

"You mean the poinsettias?" Freya grabbed her purse.

"Nope, I mean the mistletoe."

Freya looked at her niece. "You grew mistletoe?" Hope nodded. Freya looked around but saw no signs of mistletoe. "Where is it?"

Hope went out on the indoor balcony and pointed to the courtyard entrance. Freya squinted and in fact saw some greenery. "Wow, okay. Thanks Hope."

As they were leaving, Freya looked up at the mistletoe Hope grew. Why was she feeling such a strong aura of magic radiating from it? "Stop walking. Do **not** move."

Freya looked at the doorway. Freya squinted, something about it looked off. She held out a hand in front of Hope. Her eyes went up, the source of magic was the mistletoe. She held out her hand and the plant fell into it. Freya examined it. "Hope...this isn't mistletoe."

"It's not?"

"Nooo..." Freya tossed it around in her hand. Something was tugging in the back of her mind. "Hope where did you find the spell to grow this?"

"I looked it up in the grimoire."

 _Dammit_. Freya tried to keep grimoires out of Hope's reach. Hope was always eager to prove herself. Some times she'd go through grimoires trying to practice magic she hadn't completely mastered yet. That's when Freya had to step in to do damage control, like now. But maybe this was nothing, it was just a plant, what harm could it do?

Freya's instincts told her to check before brushing this off. "We're going back upstairs."

The grimoire was still on the table where they left it. "Show me where you found the spell." Freya instructed. Hope did and Freya nearly screamed.

"Hope, this isn't mistletoe. It's _mistlethyme_. It's a plant not found in nature, it's only grown by magic. ." To be fair, the plants would look similar to a child. But mistlethyme's leaves were more oval shaped and the leaves were a lighter green. The berries, were a deep burgundy as a opposed to a bright red. The description of the plants powers made Freya uneasy.

It freed people of their inhibitions and caused them to rush after the person they desired the most. Side affects included impulsive, reckless behavior, and no regard for one's safety. The plant could drive humans mad and in some cases lead to their deaths. It didn't take much to be exposed to it. If someone ate the berries, or got in close contact with the plant that would do it. Freya's stomach dropped. Hope magically pinned it underneath a doorway. Freya had felt the magic three feet away, if she had walked under it...Freya froze.

Niklaus and Lucien!

"I'm sorry Auntie Freya." Hope said. "I thought it was mistletoe."

Freya tried not to shout at her niece. She had only been trying to help her out. But that was the main entrance everyone used. If Hope put the mistlethyme up before Klaus and Lucien left then they were effected when they walked under it.

Freya called her younger brother and got his voicemail. Freya tried not to panic. Maybe everything was fine. But she wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for sure. She tried again only to go back to voicemail.

Freya and Hope went to Elijah's room to find his door open. "Elijah! We may have a situation!" She found a note on his bed.

 _Gone out, will return in a few hours. Call if you need me._

Freya cursed. Why didn't he come see her first? Now she panicked. Freya wouldn't even have Elijah to help her. She possibly had to deal with not one, not two, but three strong vampires who were impulsive and dangerous on a good day. Add in a magical spell clouding their judgment? Two of the three were original vampires, the most feared beings on the planet, and Hope put some love spell on them.

"Okay." Freya ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at Hope.

"I'm sorry Auntie Freya." Hope repeated.

"I know you are." Freya shut her eyes so she could think. "First things first, you're going to Davina."

"What about mum?"

Freya rubbed her temples then grabbed Hope's hand as she led them out. "Change of plans."

If Elijah walked under the mistlethyme he'd make a beeline for Hayley. Freya knew he still loved her. She was the woman he most desired. As for Niklaus...Freya needed to call Cami and give her a heads up. Hopefully Lucien's girl was halfway across the world. Freya didn't care about him going insane. The witch sighed. Somehow she would have to find a cure for the spell Hope cast. Her brothers needed to be cured before they burned New Orleans to the ground.

* * *

Cami was power walking to her apartment. In her rush to make it to the mall, she left her wallet and had to come back. When Cami unlocked her door, she was hit with the smell of arousal. The apartment was dark, but obviously someone had been in there moving things around. Her living room furniture was moved to the side.

"What the hell?" Cami armed herself with the nearest thing she could grab, which happened to be an umbrella. Nothing looked damaged, but this was still disturbing. Cami hadn't been gone long, who could do all of this in so little time?

"Camille."

Cami jumped and turned to see Klaus Mikaelson in her bedroom doorway. _I should have known_. "Klaus?" Cami tossed the umbrella aside.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I haven't finished setting up." Klaus' accent lilted more than usual.

"What is this?" Cami looked around.

"Me surprising you."

"It's...a hell of a surprise..." Klaus started walking towards her slowly. Cami raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ages ago." Klaus took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Cami started feeling uneasy. " _Klaus_?"

"I want you." The desire in his voice was evident.

Cami backed away. What was going on? "Are you drunk?" her green eyes narrowed.

"Only on your beauty." Klaus vamp sped toward her. Cami felt her back hit a wall. She let out a gasp. Klaus put his hands on either side of her body, trapping her. His face was so close, but it wasn't flushed, nor did she smell alcohol. Yet there was a wild look in Klaus' eye that set off alarms in her head.

Klaus smiled at her. "Dear sweet Cami." He lightly ran his nose over her neck. Cami froze. "You have no idea how much you tempt me every time you're around." His voice dropped low. "The things I want to do to you..." Klaus lightly ran his fingers over her exposed collarbone, never breaking eye contact as he did so.

Cami grabbed his hand. "Where is this coming from?" Klaus turned her hand around and started kissing it. Cami's heart sped up when he lightly nipped at her wrist. Cami tried taking her hand out of his but it didn't budge. "Klaus you need to slow down."

"We've been too slow already." Klaus stopped his assault on Cami's hand and whined, "How long have we been dancing around this? Around our attraction to each other, our feelings?" Cami wanted to argue but couldn't. She was stopped by the intensity in his gaze. Klaus moved his head closer, his lips just grazing her right ear. "I should have taken you that night of Marcel's masquerade ball." Cami's mouth dropped open. They never talked about that night. Why was Klaus saying this _now_? Her mouth was unable to form words as Klaus continued. "Your body in that white dress...it hugged your every curve." Klaus ran his right hand down the side of Cami's torso.

"Klaus." Cami said firmly. Her body was trembling.

Klaus blinked, his blue eyes pleading. "I know you want me the way I want you Camille. We don't have to worry or be afraid. We can do what our bodies have been aching to do since that night." Klaus gripped the back of Cami's leg and hoisted it around his waist, holding it there. He pressed his pelvis into hers. They both let out moans. Cami shut her eyes and cursed herself, she shouldn't be enjoying this. Something was clearly off with Klaus and she wouldn't take advantage of him like this. She only wished her body would get on the same page as her brain. Klaus moved against her slowly, gently, causing moans to escape her body.

"Give in Camille. Say the word and I begin pleasuring you in every way I've dreamed, in any way you want. I will make love to your body so much you won't be able to walk for hours afterwards." Cami's legs trembled. Klaus started inching a hand up towards her core. Cami closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to stop the sounds from escaping. She hated how helpless her body was to his touch. Klaus ran his other hand through her hair and cupped her face.

"Open your eyes Camille." Cami's eyes obeyed like they had a mind of their own. Klaus' face was inches away from hers. She couldn't resist him any longer. Cami licked her lips and angled her mouth up towards his, closing her eyes again. She saw Klaus' smile as he did the same. Just when their mouths were about to connect, Cami's phone rang. The noise jolted Cami out of the moment.

"Don't answer it." Klaus begged, trailing kisses along her cheek.

"I need to. Excuse me." She pushed his arm away and nearly ran to her phone. Cami was embarrassed at how close she had been to giving in. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with _Klaus_? He normally wasn't like this. She needed to call Elijah and ask him what was going on. She answered her phone.

"Freya! You couldn't have called at a more perfect time." Cami fanned herself, attempting to calm her body down. "What am I doing?" She looked at Klaus, who leaned against a pole, somehow giving her puppy dog eyes and bed eyes at the same time. He began unbuttoning his shirt and Cami's eyes nearly popped out. She quickly looked away. "Uhh, nothing! Freya...is there something going on I need to know about? Ohh...no that actually makes _perfect_ sense." Cami quickly cast a glance at the original hybrid who was making himself comfortable on her sofa.

"Is Niklaus with you now?"

"Yup." Cami tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She worried he was listening in but decided he was too busy making sexual gestures at her. "What should I do? Try to ditch him?"

"No! That might set him off!" Freya sounded out of breath, like she was rushing somewhere. "Niklaus isn't in complete control right now. Try to keep him busy while I search for an antidote. Just humor him, act like you want what he wants, without giving him what he wants."

"I'll...try." Cami breathed. This was not how she saw her day going. "Keep me posted?"

"Of course. Be safe Cami."

Cami hung up and turned around to face the original horn dog grinning at her. _This will be interesting._

* * *

The bayou was quiet and serene. Hayley breathed in the humid air. She was stretched out on the cabin steps, expecting Freya's car to pull up at any moment. Jackson was inside making his famous eggnog. Hayley closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. It made her feel so peaceful and calm. It was all interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Freya, I'm outside waiting for you now-what do you mean? Slow down! ... _What_? I'm gonna have a few words with Hope. I told her about doing things like this! Yeah I understand...you made a good call...shit are you sure?"

"Not completely." The frustration was plain in Freya's voice. "Elijah might not be affected. Klaus definitely is, he's with Cami right now."

"Is she okay?"

"She sounded a little winded and alarmed but not in danger. I don't think Niklaus would hurt her."

"Neither do I but this isn't regular Klaus, he may hurt her by accident. I'm going to go help her." Hayley stood up.

"If Elijah finds you-"

"Listen Freya...things between me and Elijah are sorta rocky. I highly doubt I'm the one he desires right now but if he pops up I'll ring you."

After telling Jack Hope was with Davina and she needed to handle some business (he didn't need to know the truth, no use worrying him), Hayley took off. She ran through the forest making a beeline for Cami's apartment. At least she was until she slammed into something that knocked her off balance. Hayley almost fell, until she felt strong arms grabbing her waist and turning her around.

"Elijah!" Hayley said, breathing hard.

"Hayley, it does seem that forests are our places for breathless encounters." He grinned at her.

Hayley smiled at the memory of their first hug. She was in his arms now, and reluctantly moved away. "Freya's looking for you. She needs help and-"

"Shhh." Elijah placed a finger on Hayley's mouth. She looked down at it, cross eyed. "There's only one thing I'm interested in right now, and that's you."

Only then did Hayley see the desire in Elijah's eyes. In spite of herself Hayley felt her body reacting. She removed his finger and he licked it.

"A small taste." He said, when he finished. "No worries, I plan to have a full course meal." He moved toward her but Hayley sped to the side, evading him.

"Elijah," Hayley swallowed. "You're not yourself. Hope did some witchy voodoo that's controlling you."

"You control me." Elijah said. "Your every movement captivates me."

"Captivate this." Hayley sped away. She was not prepared to deal with this. _Whatever Elijah says its not him, it's the spell_ she told herself, ignoring the parts of her that wanted it to be true.

"Stop running Hayley."

She didn't. Running was what Hayley was best at. Ever since she was a child and she ran away from home, hopping from place to place. Always on the move, never settling down or forming attachments. Her feelings for Elijah were something she didn't run from, initially. _He_ was the one constantly pushing her away and not giving in. When they finally kissed and she was in his arms...Hayley never felt safer. Then everything got complicated. Now she's married to Jackson with a pack to run.

Hayley's hybrid ears were working overtime. She stopped. Nothing. Hayley put her hands on her hips.

 _That was too easy._

By the time she heard the movement, it was too late. Elijah grabbed her, speeding them to the nearest tree. Elijah's front pressed into her back. His hands gripped her hips, holding her against him. Hayley struggled but it wasn't much use.

"Do you remember what this felt like?" Elijah growled into her ear. He gave her a quick thrust for emphasis.

Hayley cried out. "Elijah." It wasn't right for her to be enjoying this. She needed him to stop but she wanted him to keep going.

He moved some hair off of her neck. "Just answer the question." He placed hot kisses down the side of her neck. "Do you remember? That night in the cabin, all of the different ways we took each other over and over and over again?"

"Of course I do." Hayley closed her eyes. That had been the best sex of her life.

"Do you want to experience it again? Because you can." He flipped Hayley around and pinned her arms above her. Hayley looked away from his lust filled gaze."I think of that night every day. Your legs wrapped around my waist...how we took turns riding each other. I'm surprised our screams didn't wake up Hope." He pulled her pelvis to his.

Hayley's body arched against him, remembering how Elijah brought it to life years ago. "See, I knew it. Your body craves mine the way mine craves yours." Hayley felt Elijah's hardness through his dress pants.

She pushed him away and put some distance between them. "I'm sorry Elijah. You're not yourself." Elijah laughed. "I'm happily married to Jackson."

Elijah tut tutted. "If memory serves you were happily engaged to Jackson when we first had sex."

Shame burned throughout Hayley's body. "That's in the past."

"The act, maybe. However our feelings for each other are very much present. I hear it Hayley." He took a slow step towards her. She wanted to move but his stare froze her in place. "The way your body is calling out to mine, the quickening of your pulse at my nearness." Elijah paused and sniffed the air. "I can smell the arousal between your legs." Hayley's legs quivered at the sound of his voice. Elijah circled her now. "We're out here, all alone in the forest. No one to hear our pants and moans as we give each other one orgasm after the other." He stood behind her now, caressing her back. "I'm yours for the taking. No one has to know, what are you waiting for?" Elijah held out his hands.

Hayley straightened. "Nothing." She turned around smirking. "You're right. I'm tired of running." Hayley ran her hands through his hair. Elijah grinned. "Let me tell you _exactly_ what I want." she whispered, bringing his head close.

Elijah chuckled and grabbed her butt, pulling her to him. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." Hayley rubbed her lips together. She hovered her lips over his ear, sucked on it, and snapped his neck.

* * *

Freya scrambled through the Quarter. After she called Hayley and Cami she started her search in earnest. Marcel was in Lafayette, so she called Vincent who reluctantly called in some favors with the nine covens. The bad news was no one knew how to cure mistlethyme.

"Growing mistlethyme has been banned in New Orleans for decades." Vincent explained. "The amount of people using it got out of control. Too many people dying with no explanations. Tourism was starting to die down the more news got out about New Orleans' plants making people go crazy. Mistlethyme's an ancient plant. Only the elders knew about it." Vincent paused. "How did you manage to grow some?"

 _Hope found it in her grandmother's grimoire_. "It doesn't matter."

"Who's under mistlethyme's spell? Is it your siblings?"

Freya bit her lip, unable to think of a believable lie. "Vincent please. I appreciate you helping me."

"Your brother's are out there under the influence of _mistlethyme?_ They're psychotic on a good day! Do you know how much hell they could cause-"

"I am well aware!" Freya rubbed her temples. "All I'm asking is you give me time, until the end of the day. If the spell isn't broken then you can alert the witch elders to come up with a solution."

Vincent sighed deeply on the other end of the phone. "Fine, you have until sundown. Consider it my Christmas present to you.."

Freya checked her watch. That only gave her a few more hours. "But-"

"If I were you I'd hurry. The longer the spell holds the stronger and crazier it gets." With that note of positivity, he hung up.

Freya didn't have time to waste being annoyed. _Speaking of,_ she checked her watch again. It was almost time...

"Frey Frey!"

Freya rolled her shoulders back and looked at the bane of her existence. Karma was a bitch. Freya told the universe she didn't care about Lucien being under the spell so of _course_ it turned out that she was the object of his affection. Lucien had been following her around like a lost puppy. She snapped his neck three times already. But that only seemed to make him more determined.

"You should stop this ridiculous quest and relax. Come join me for lunch."

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'll have to pass, _Lu_."

He rubbed her shoulders. "You've given me a nickname. I love it. It's like we're married already!"

"I feel the lack of happiness." Freya said dryly.

"Only because there's been a lack of sex." Lucien pointed at her and grinned. "You have to spice up the relationship."

Freya started walking away from him. Of course it was nothing for him to catch up. She glared at him. "There is no relationship! I have a deadline and two originals to cure."

"You'd move a lot quicker if you let me do the running."

Freya stopped and looked at him. She hated that he had a good idea that she didn't think of. She crossed her arms. "What's your price?"

"I get to have you in my arms love, that's payment enough."

Freya glared at him but knew time was precious. "If I feel wandering hands I'll stake you myself."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Lucien scooped her up and Freya tried to ignore feeling his muscles. She looked at him, his brown eyes gazing into her green ones. "Frey..."

"Yes?" His eyes looked so bright and warm when the light hit them.

"What's our destination, love?"

Freya snapped out of it. "Oh, um Cami's dark objects room. Then the compound." Lucien smirked. "What?"

"I hear your heartbeat racing." He said in a sing song voice. "Trust, I can make it go a _whole_ lot faster..."

"Lucien!"

"Alright off we go."

He held her tightly as he sped off. Freya buried her face in his chest to avoid the wind on her face. She thought she heard a low rumble in Lucien's chest. Was he laughing? Freya groaned mentally and wondered if Cami and Hayley were having this much trouble with her brothers.

* * *

Cami walked through the mall with an extra bounce in her step. This was something she never experienced before. When she went to the mall she was on a budget. Now she was at the mall with Klaus, who would probably give the whole damn thing to her if she asked.

After hanging up with Freya she convinced him to go out with her. It didn't take much to get him to tag along. Cami had reservations about taking Klaus out in public in his current state but so far it was going well. All she had to do was keep his attention on her which took no effort at all. Klaus kept his eyes on her, which was unnerving but Cami tried to ignore it. If she glanced at a pair of shoes for more than three seconds Klaus bought them. If she mentioned how lovely a jacket was he was putting it on her before she could finish the sentence. Cami couldn't compliment a piece of jewelry without Klaus getting it for her. Everything he bought was sent back to her apartment.

Cami swore that as soon as the spell was broken she'd return everything he bought. Still, it didn't feel right using Klaus like this. On the other hand, being able to get whatever you want had a way of perking you up. No wonder Rebekah was always so cheery. Speaking of hands, Klaus hadn't let hers go since she got out of the car. He was attached to her hip.

 _So this is what having Klaus Mikaelson as a boyfriend is like. C_ ami didn't complain. It was better than him seducing her. Cami knew if he did it again she wouldn't be able to resist. Cami kept checking her phone periodically but Freya hadn't made any progress. At the food court Klaus kept staring at her while she ate (with one hand).

"Klaus you can take a break." Cami chewed her food. "I hardly look like a beauty queen while I'm stuffing my face."

"I like watching your lips move." He stated simply. "I plan on getting in on the action soon."

Suddenly it was hard for Cami to swallow. She sucked her drink from a straw but now Klaus was staring at her tongue. "I'm not hungry anymore." She declared, pushing her food away.

"Really? I'm ravenous." Cami thought Klaus was talking about needing blood but the look in his eyes suggested something else all together. His thumb began circling Cami's hand sensually.

Cami's heart sped up. Did he have to make everything sexual? Did her body have to react happily to everything sexual he mentioned? Did mistlethyme have to make everyone so damn horny?

Klaus scooted his chair towards Cami and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't I get a thank you kiss for the shopping spree?" He asked, running a finger over her lips. Cami's tongue danced in her mouth. Klaus placed Cami's hand over his penis, stroking it. Her eyes widened. "Can you feel how much I want to be thanked?"

Cami snatched her hand off Klaus' lap, not believing his audacity. "Klaus!"

"Didn't like what you felt?" He teased lightly, eyebrows raised.

"It's not _that_..." Cami didn't consider herself a prude. When she was in a relationship she didn't mind pda but she drew the line at public handjobs. She looked around, praying no one saw.

Some young men at another table were looking at her. One winked and gave Cami a flirty look. Cami felt coolness where Klaus once was. Cami's eyes found him at the men's table. Klaus was twisting the arm of the man who winked at her. The man screamed in agony. Cami ran over to them.

"Were you looking at my lady, mate?" Klaus gritted out.

"N-n-no man!"

Klaus pressed the mans face hard against the table. "Don't lie to me!"

"Klaus! It's fine. My honor doesn't need defending I swear!" The man's face was getting redder by the second. Thankfully Cami hadn't heard any bones break.

Klaus hybrid eyes began to glow and the other men backed up. He didn't loosen his grip. Cami remembered what Freya said: _act like you want what he wants_

"Klaus!" She grabbed his free arm and latched onto it. "Baby, please stop, really. He didn't mean any harm." Cami rested her head on Klaus arm and rubbed it affectionately. He looked at her, trying to gauge her intentions. Cami simply looked back, her eyes open praying she was believable.

Klaus released the man but she didn't let his arm go. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and Cami did the same. As they walked away Klaus looked back at the table and bared his fangs but Cami focused on moving him further away. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up at him.

"What?"

Klaus smiled, "I like when you call me 'baby'." Cami moaned into his sleeve. She hoped he wouldn't comment on that. The last man she called baby was her ex. Klaus looked amused. "Now I have to come up with a nickname for you."

"No, you don't." Cami hated pet names.

"If you call me baby I can call you..." A thoughtful expression came to his face.

"Camille."

"You hate being called Camille."

"Not when you do it." Klaus stopped and looked at her. Cami shrugged. "I like when you say my name." She gave him a genuine smile.

Then Cami felt afraid. That was wrong. She wasn't acting, she was being completely honest with him. And if she were honest with herself she'd admit she wasn't acting this whole time. After all, it was easy get into a role when you weren't acting at all.

Klaus whispered into her ear. "If you like hearing me say your name wait until we get out of here."

Cami playfully moved away and of course he followed. Klaus' blue eyes were teasing. "Camiille Camille Camille _Camille_."

As he said it the last time he pulled her against him, tickling her stomach. Cami laughed then stopped when she felt his growing erection against her lower back. Cami was really starting to admire the restraint normal Klaus showed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Cami reached her hand over her shoulder and played in Klaus' thick hair, smiling. She always wanted to play in his hair.

Then Cami saw a photo booth near a resting area. "I haven't been in one of those since I was a teenager." That was all Klaus needed to hear. He dragged her towards it."Klaus we're too big to sit in that thing."

Klaus got in and sat down. "Then you'll have to sit on Santa Klaus' lap."

Cami made a face, shaking her head. "You did not just make that joke."

"C'mere _baby."_ Cami laughed at how odd it was to hear him say that. He pulled her down onto him. "Smile for the camera, love." Instead Cami made a goofy face. "Or...do that."

When they were finished Klaus stuffed them into his pocket and they continued walking. Cami saw a necklace in a store window. "That's gorgeous."

The saleswoman beckoned her in. At Klaus' urging they entered. The saleswoman took the necklace out of the case. It was simple yet elegant, an orb with a gold letter shimmering in the middle. Little diamonds surrounded the orb. "It's part of our latest collection."

"Is there one with a 'C'?" Klaus asked. The lady brought it out and placed it around Cami's neck. "It matches your eyes." Klaus said.

Cami beamed, then her face fell. She couldn't get this. It was something she actually wanted, she'd be too tempted not to return this. "I don't want it."

"You're a terrible liar." Klaus unlatched the necklace and gave it to the woman. "Ring it up."

When the lady told the price Cami nearly fainted. " _A thousand dollars_?" Klaus merely slid his credit card across the counter. Cami's hand slapped down, stopping it. "Klaus, that's more than double my rent. I'm not letting you pay for this."

"You want it." He argued.

 _That's the problem_. So far Cami hadn't been attached to anything else he bought her. Not only was this the most expensive item but she loved it.

"I want a lot of things I don't have. This is nothing in comparison." Cami insisted. Klaus rolled his eyes and easily moved her hand.

"It's Christmas Camille." He said when he saw her scowl. He handed her the jewelry box. "Do you want to put it on?"

"No. Just send it home." She left the store. Cami knew if she put that necklace on again she wouldn't take it off.

When Klaus met her outside and grabbed her hand she fixed him with a fierce gaze. "I'm buying you something."

Even a cursed Klaus knew when Cami meant business. He simply nodded and let her take the lead. Cami needed to do something to lessen the guilt she felt. She ended up buying him a carved wooden necklace. It was slightly bigger than the ones he wore. A simple K with _Cami_ inscribed on the back. Once it's inscribed it can't be returned but Cami didn't mind. She needed to give Klaus another Christmas gift anyway and it still didn't cost a third of that necklace.

"Thank you." Klaus said, putting it on. "If only you were wearing yours."

Cami ignored him and walked ahead of him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to slow her roll. "Now that we've gotten all your shopping done-"

The mall intercom came on, announcing it's early closing because of Christmas Eve.

 _Oh no._ Cami checked her phone. The last text from Freya read: _working on it._

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "Now I can properly show you my thanks."

Before Cami could come up with another excuse for delay, he whisked them away.

* * *

For the past few hours, Hayley had been playing a game of hide and seek with Elijah, which was about as hard as it sounds. Thanks to Jackson, Hayley knew every inch of the bayou. She led Elijah on a chase, zigagging, crisscrossing, doubling back, and yet he was still able to find her. It was ridiculous. She jumped up into a tree.

Hayley wasn't tired, not physically. Hayley knew Elijah was toying with her which was fine because she was toying with him. She was waiting for Freya to tell her she found a cure but so far nothing. Hayley didn't mind playing keep a way. It was easier than Elijah talking about their past sexual encounters.

She looked down, hearing branches snap below her. Hayley relaxed, it was just a fox. She waited then hopped down, wondering if she should be worried. Hayley needed to keep Elijah on her radar. Maybe he finally gave up?

"Hayley." Elijah stood over her that smile plastered on his face. He sat next to her and caressed her arm. "Are you done running?"

"I am."

"Will this end with my neck snapped?"

"No." Hayley stood. "You desire to give me what I want, right?" Elijah nodded. "I want to fight." Hayley wanted to get her frustration out of her system and if Elijah wanted to be a practice dummy then that was fine with her.

"Why?" He trailed his fingers against the back of her calves.

"You never offered to teach me how to fight, like you did Gia."

"You're jealous?" The satisfaction was plain in his tone. "Do you now see what it's like seeing you with Jake all of the time?" Hayley kicked him, and he caught her foot.

Elijah hit the back of her knee, making her lose her balance and fall on her back. Hayley did a kip up. Elijah stood and rolled his sleeves up. They each studied their opponent, circling each other.

"You want it rough?" Elijah asked. Hayley lifted her chin up in defiance. "So be it."

He charged at her and Hayley braced herself, only for him to change direction at the last second. Her foot shot out in it's signature high kick but she was too slow. Elijah punched at her side, causing her to lean over. He flipped Hayley over his shoulder and she fell with a thud. Hayley rolled out of the way, panting hard.

Elijah's triumphant grin remained on his face. He wasn't even breathing hard. That made Hayley lash out harder. Her moves were reckless and unorganized. Elijah was able to deflect every hit. Hayley got him once with a kick to the chest. He stumbled back and she used that moment to jump back in a tree. As soon as her feet touched the branch Elijah was already there. She barely dodged his first fist. Hayley wobbled on the branch then centered herself.

Elijah cocked his head to the side. "This will be different."

They continued their dangerous dance, moving back and forth on the branch. Elijah never lost his balance or his footing. It was just like he was fighting on even ground. Hayley knew he wasn't giving it his all. That made her angry, among other things. Hayley wanted to use this time to get all of her frustration out, but the longer it drug out the more her anger burned.

She yelled and charged him. Elijah side stepped and Hayley saw the ground towards her. Just when her face was about to hit the ground it hovered. Elijah held her and then flipped her over. He knelt down over her.

"Do you concede?"

"No!" She punched him and he caught her fist, forcing her arm back to the ground.

"So much energy." Elijah said. "Save some for our next rigorous activity."

Hayley screamed and pulled him down to her, she used her legs to toss him over her but he grabbed them. They rolled and their positions reversed.

"Not fun when you're in the bottom position." Her breaths were laborious.

Elijah chuckled. "Who said I don't like being in the bottom position?" He grabbed her butt and rolled them over again. "Although if I remember correctly I rode you first last time."

"Enough!" Hayley pushed him away and surprisingly he got off of her.

"Good. Now we can get on-" Elijah moved towards her but Hayley grabbed a nice and thick branch off of the ground. She held it out as a warning. After a few tense seconds Hayley tried to run but Elijah blocked her escape. They did this dance five more times before Hayley swung the branch at him. Elijah caught it with his hand and snapped it in two. "I just want to be with you Hayley."

"WHY?!" Hayley screamed. Elijah stepped back. She rushed at him and punched at his chest with every word. "Why do you keep loving me Elijah? Why can't you let me go? I've moved on!"

Elijah caught her hand and vamp sped them to a tree. Hayley's back was numb as she braced herself against it. Elijah took his hand and caressed her left cheek. He slowly leaned down towards her mouth, the look in his eye made Hayley stop fighting. She relaxed and closed her eyes, welcoming the kiss. Elijah stopped.

"My my, is this the new definition of 'moving on'?" He stepped back and Hayley's face burned with shame. She couldn't look at him. "It's hard to stop loving someone when you know they feel the same." Hayley's face softened. "If I truly believed you no longer loved me I would be able to move on. You aren't mad because I love you Hayley, you're mad at yourself for still loving me."

The truth stung. Hayley pushed her hair behind her ear. "Elijah-"

"You have everything you want. Your daughter, a loving husband, the pack you've searched for your whole life. Yet you're unsatisfied." Hayley pleaded with her eyes for Elijah to stop but the barrage of words kept coming. "Hayley, Hayley, Hayley. You've deluded yourself into thinking you're truly happy." Elijah laughed and held out his hands. "And it works! Except when I'm around!" He dropped his hands and his voice. "Which is why you avoid me at every turn. Because that's when you remember your feelings for me. You probably remember when I'm away as well. I'm not responsible for the desires of your heart, _queen_." Elijah sped to her, forcing her chin up so she looked at him. Hayley tried to move his hand but it didn't budge. "Don't be mad because I voice your inner thoughts you try to push down." Elijah's voice became an angry growl. "You may love Jackson but you love me more and we both know it. Tell me," Elijah turned her head to the side and whispered hotly, "How many times have you imagined me while you're in his arms? How many times have you fantasized it was me touching your body at night instead of him?"

Hayley elbowed him in the chest. Elijah took it then sped to the side. "You deny yourself Hayley! I'm only asking you to give in and give yourself what you truly want. I give myself to you. Any way you want me I'm yours. Please stop this pathetic charade everyone sees through."

Hayley blinked back hot tears. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't really Elijah. That didn't numb the pain his words caused. "No." She said quietly, taking a step towards him. "I do still love you." Elijah's face lit up. "But I still have a family, a pack. My love for Jackson is real and i won't betray him."

Elijah's face remained triumphant. He had gotten the confession he wanted. "Your pack?" He scoffed. "Those wolves have been dropping dead like flies since you returned. If it's not a curse, it's poachers, disunity and betrayal in the pack, and a curse again." Elijah shook his head and started pacing. "These pesky wolves have always come between us. That mutt Jackson is the worst of them all." Hayley watched Elijah, worried. He stopped pacing, as if a thought came to him. "The only way you'll truly be freed from this sham of loyalty is if they are eliminated."

"Elijah!" Hayley started towards him but Elijah beat her, crushing her in a hug. He stroked her hair lovingly. "Don't worry, my love."

Elijah vamp sped them to a tree, and Hayley cried out as a branch pierced her stomach. Elijah twisted the branch back into the tree, keeping Hayley trapped. He took more branches and did the same to her arms, pinning her down. "I'll free you from this responsibility." He cupped her face as she shook her head. Elijah's eyes were wild like a maniac's.

"Elijah please don't do this!" Hayley struggled to speak in between the sobs of pain. Elijah patted her body and found her phone. He crushed it in his hands, tossing the now useless technology on the forest floor

He kissed tilted her head up and kissed her on the mouth, covering up her moans. "I'll have you all to myself. Then we can be together like we both want, you'll see." He vanished.

Hayley struggled to move, spitting out blood. "Elijah no! I'm begging you! Please!" Hayley cried out in agony but got no response. She was out in the bayou alone, her words lost in the cold wind.

* * *

"Drink this."

Lucien opened his mouth and downed yet another concoction Freya made. He gagged and coughed. She looked at him eagerly. "Well?"

When he faced her again, silent, Freya felt her hopes rise. Then the puppy dog eyes and giddy disposition returned. "You're still beautiful."

Freya slammed her hands down on the table and pushed everything off of it. She let out a long stream of expletives as she hurled things around in way that reminded Lucien of his sire. Instead of commenting, he checked out her legs and ass whenever she bent over to hurl something, feeling satisfied.

"Why can't I fix this?!" Freya yelled. "All I wanted was one drama free Christmas." She held up her index finger as she looked at Lucien. "One! One where there was no bad blood, betrayals, ancient prophecy, or some old enemy my brothers made trying to destroy us! Why can't I get that one simple thing? If I'm not cleaning up a mess Hope's made I'm refereeing my siblings. If I'm not playing resident witch or nanny I'm cleaning up the house trying to make sure it runs smoothly and should I dare go out bar hopping I'm always rung on the phone to do some favor. If I dare bring a man home he's swiftly scared off by my homicidal brother Niklaus or threatened to be dessert by Elijah. AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THIS FAMILY?"

"Looks like you're losing that title by the minute." Lucien mumbled. Freya glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Not judging, I like a little psycho in my girls. It excites me." Lucien patted his crotch.

Freya wanted to snap his neck but didn't. Lucien had been the perfect guinea pig, downing every remedy she conjured. Freya was losing it. Vincent's deadline was swiftly approaching and she was out of options. Nothing in Cami's catalog helped, Davina hadn't come up with anything, and Marcel still wasn't answering his phone.

Freya couldn't muster up the energy to roll her eyes. She sank to the floor in defeat. Cami and Hayley were dealing with out of control vampires and she was stuck with one. The family was counting on her and she was powerless. Years with Dahlia and she never encountered mistlethyme. "What was the point of having a millennia of life ripped away if you're defeated by a plant?"

Freya's agitation was at an all time high. At sundown, Vincent would call the witch elders who would be all too eager to go after her brothers. The witches wouldn't care how they solved the problem. They had been waiting for a chance to attack the Mikaelsons.

Freya buried her head in her hands. "I'm such a failure." She couldn't help it, she started crying.

Lucien joined her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "There there, Frey. It'll be alright."

"No it won't! Who knows what Niklaus and Elijah are up to? I told Hayley and Cami to keep them busy which put them in danger. They're waiting on me to cure my brothers and I can't! I'm the oldest sibling, this family is my responsibility."

Lucien wiped away Freya's tears with his thumb. "It's not your fault, it's Hope's! I could go make her suffer for it if you wish." His facial expression made Freya laugh for the first time that day. "I'm serious."

"I know." Freya wiped her eyes, laughing. "Please don't. I want you to stay with me." She meant it. As annoying as Lucien had been, it was nice having someone with her through this. He had been her personal vampire taxi, assistant, and now her sounding board. "I still take the blame. I should have known better than to rattle off my to do list to Hope. She loves to be helpful. Then I left out the grimoir? That's a recipe for disaster. No, I need to fix this."

"You know, I admire your devotion to your family." Freya raised her eyebrows, questioning if Lucien was serious. "It's true. I was separated from my family as a child. I barely remember them. After I turned, your siblings ensured I lost a century of my life. I know that's no millennia," Freya gave him a shoulder bump, "But it's still time lost. By the time I was free and wanted to find them, they were all dead."

Freya felt sympathetic towards Lucien. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be, you weren't around. I'll always harbour resentment towards your siblings for that. But not you," Lucien looked at Freya, smiling. "Who knew I could become so enamored with a Mikaelson sibling?"

"You didn't like Rebekah?"

"Beautiful, but not my type." Lucien's brown eyes fell to Freya's mouth. She looked away. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Freya's smile was replaced with a frown. Just when we were having a moment. She tried to get up, but Lucien held her hand, pulling her back down.

"Wait, I'm simply curious! You seem so tense. You need some unwinding. If you ever decide to treat yourself to some loving-"

Freya bristled, "That's none of your business!"

How was she supposed to get any in when she couldn't bring a man home without them being threatened? If she stayed away too long her paranoid, overprotective brothers would start a search party. Lucien's nearness wasn't helping Freya relax. She could smell his aftershave, it was intoxicating to her senses. This wasn't the first time today she found herself attracted to the former stable boy.

"I found them eventually." Lucien's voice broke Freya out of her thoughts. "My family, that is. Their descendants anyway. i'm a generous financial benefactor who remains anonymous."

Freya knew they needed to get back to finding the cure but she was intrigued by Lucien's story. "Why are you telling me this? So I won't see you as a monster?"

"So you won't look on me with pity." Lucien's gaze was steady.

Freya fought the heat rising in her cheeks. "I would never."

Lucien chuckled. "Good. The only relatively pitiful thing about me is longing for the affections of a woman who hates me."

"I don't hate you." Freya sighed.

Lucien smiled. "Progress. I don't hate you either." He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Lu. For sticking with me today. I know you're under a spell but you still helped." Freya looked at him. Lucien looked delighted and pushed her hair behind her ear. Freya looked at his lips. _What the hell, he probably won't remember this anyway._

Lucien's smile widened as Freya leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Freya heard herself groan. She was surprised at how good of a kisser he was. When was the last time she'd been kissed like this? Freya placed one small, chaste kiss on Lucien's lips before moving her face back.

Freya stood. "We've wasted enough time." She faced the table, ready to try again. "Okay, I have an hour until Vincent's deadline. There has to be something we haven't thought of..."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Freya turned around to find Lucien rubbing the back of his head. "What am I doing here still? I left hours ago?" Lucien's eyes flitted across the room, settling on Freya. "I trust you have an explanation."

Freya was shocked. She ran over to Lucien and grabbed his face. "Lucien, tell me the last thing you remember.

"Leaving the compound." He frowned. "I was right behind Nik and...that's it."

Freya nearly kissed him again. Instead, she released him and let out a squeal. A kiss breaks the spell! She felt idiotic for not thinking of it before.

"Freya," Lucien's face was still puzzled.. "What's going on?" He licked his lips. "Why do my lips taste like strawberries?"

Freya was grabbing her phone and dialing Hayley. "I'll explain later."She promised. _Well, maybe not the second question._

* * *

Imagine a teenage boy. Imagine he has enhanced strength, hearing, and speed. Now imagine his naturally high level of horniness infinitely magnified. For the moment, you are the object of his affection and his desire is unrelenting. That's what Cami was dealing with; Except Klaus was a grown man, although she couldn't tell at the moment.

After whisking her away from the mall, Klaus brought them to a nice hotel suite. Cami wished she had time to take in the expensive room and the view but Klaus walked them over to the bed, laying her on it. He stood over her, taking off his jacked and shoes, then climbed onto the bed, tugging at her clothes.

"Wait, wait." Cami said, sitting up. A look of impatience crossed the hybrid's face but he listened. "I need to get reoriented."

"Are you oriented yet?" The look on Klaus' face scared Cami. He looked ready to devour her. It was thrilling and terrifying. Klaus took off his shirt and licked his lips. Cami felt her panties dampen. Crap, how could her body betray her?

Klaus smiled. "I can smell you're ready for me."

That damn vampire nose. Cami swore she'd appreciate normal Klaus as soon as he was back. An idea came to her.

"That's the problem." Cami said, getting up waling away from the bed, formulating a plan as she moved.

Klaus sat up, watching her. "What's wrong, love?"

" _This_!" Cami pointed to him and then to herself. "You just want me for sex. I'm sorry, but that's not all I want from this relationship."Cami felt deja vu. She gave the same speech to her high school boyfriend who kept pressuring her.

"Of course that's not all I want from you." Klaus said. "Why do you think I spent ours in the mall shopping with you?"

Cami put her hands on her hips. "So you think I can be bought with clothes and jewelry?"

Klaus looked so hurt Cami almost felt bad. "No! No! Of course I don't, I only meant-"

"I'm sorry." Cami turned on the dramatics. "That's just how I feel, and it hurts." Klaus opened his mouth but Cami cut him off. "I don't understand what else you can want from me. You're an immortal hybrid and I'm some regular human. What could you possibly see in me? How do I know you won't move onto some other human that tickles your fancy? What if it doesn't work out between us? Will we still be friends or will you shut me out? I want to feel secure with you and I don't."

Klaus walked over and hugged her. Cami started sniffling, praying she wasn't laying it on too thick. That speech wasn't a complete act. She inserted some of her real doubts about being with him in that speech. It felt good to let her insecurities out, even if it was to "not all there" Klaus.

As Klaus rubbed her back, Cami looked over his shoulder, scanning the room for her purse. Where was it? There, on the floor by the nightstand. It had been tossed down haphazardly, leaving some contents spilled out. Her phone was among them. Had Cami heard it ring? She could feel Klaus' boner against her thigh. _Any day now Freya_.

When Klaus finally released her he studied Cami's face. She was sure to make it forlorn. Klaus cupped her cheek. "I never want you to feel that way with me. I want every part of you, Camille. Mind, body, and soul. Your mind, Camille, is so intriguing. You understand me like no one else has in centuries." Klaus kissed her hands. "If it doesn't work out we'll be fine, because I'll want you in my life, even if it means you aren't my lover. Most of all, I want you to feel safe with me, Camille. You'll never truly grasp how much you mean to me. I want you any way I can have you."

Cami got lost in Klaus' eyes. In her heart she believed him, and wish this was the real Klaus making this declaration to her. _This isn't the real Klaus,_ she reminded herself. Klaus' hands ran down her arms, leaving a trial of goosebumps in their wake.

"As for the sex, I merely want to worship your body the way it deserves. It's an expression of how beautiful I find you." Klaus kissed the side of her mouth, her neck, down to the top of Cami's sweater. "Please let me show you..." he husked in between kisses. Cami hooked her fingers in Klaus' belt loops and pulled him closer as Klaus fumbled wit the bottom buttons on her sweater. Cami was putty in his hands. She couldn't resist any longer as Klaus backed them up to the bed.

"Wait." Cami commanded softly as she pushed him down.

Cami began playing with the buttons on her sweater. Klaus feasted on her with his eyes as she unbuttoned it all the way and shrugged it off, revealing a camisole. Cami took it off and tossed it behind her, leaving her torso bare except for her bright red bra. Klaus reached out and ran his hand down her smooth stomach, sending shivers all over her body. Klaus began trailing kisses up Cami's stomach. She discretely looked at the distance between her and her phone. _Not close enough_.

When Klaus' hand snakes around her back up to her bra, Cami stepped back and slightly to the left. "Not yet." She said in a sexy voice. Klaus obeyed, scooting over on the bed. Cami slowly brought her hands down to the top of her jeans, then smirked as she bent over to take off her shoes and socks.

"You tease." Klaus growled as he removed his own pants.

Cami moved over again, feeling her phone against her left pinky toe. As she unbuttoned her jeans, she let her toes feel around for the home button on her phone. Cami slowly peeled off her jeans, then let them drop. Her toes pressed the button and her home screen flashed. No new messages or missed calls. Now what? She was half naked in front of Klaus and all out of ideas.

Klaus' eyes were ravenous as he took her in. His mouth was slightly open, mesmerized by her beauty. Cami would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being able to affect him so. Her little victory was over when Klaus pulled her down onto his lap. The moan Cami let out from the contact was not a part of her act.

"Finally." Klaus whispered into the space between Cami's breasts. His breath tickled her but she dare not move. Klaus ran his hands over her body like he didn't know where to start. Klaus rolled over so Cami was beneath him.

"Klaus-" Cami gasped, her brain scrambling.

"Don't worry." Klaus' eyes were everywhere at one. "I'll restrain myself, I won't hurt you."His blue eyes flashed black and yellow.

 _Oh my god he has no control._ Then they were back to blue. Klaus began leaving long kisses on Cami's exposed chest, and one hand trailed up her thigh. Klaus pushed his hands under Cami's bra, brushing his fingertips over her nipples, making Cami moan. Her own voice was foreign to her as Klaus elicited sounds from her body. Cami was too far to turn back, and at the moment she didn't care. Cami wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying feeling Klaus between her legs. She threw her head back as she kissed his way up her neck.

"Beautiful, beautiful, you're so beautiful." He whispered between kisses.

Klaus stopped. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Cami never felt more safe or at home than at that moment. This was where she belonged. Cami ran her fingers through Klaus' hair and he smiled.

"You like that?" She teased softly.

"Oh yeah." Klaus pressed his pelvis into hers and they both closed their eyes at the feeling. "You like that?" he whispered. Cami found herself unable to speak. At the moment, only their underwear separated them. Cami wanted them gone.

When they both opened their eyes, understanding passed between them. This was it. They were ready, no regrets, no going back. Klaus shifted his body and leaned towards Cami's face, she closed her eyes and-

Cami's phone rang, snapping her out of the moment. Cami tried to get up but Klaus pinned her down. "No, not again. Not _now_."

Cami cupped his face. "Please? I promise after this I'm all yours." She placed his hand over her heart, which she knew was unnecessary but his palm felt so good on her clothed breast. "I promise." Cami said, looking into his eyes." Klaus cupped the unexposed breast in his hand, running a thumb over it. Cami trembled. She grabbed her phone and sat on the edge of the bed. _This better be Freya._

It was. _Yes_! Cami cheered, although parts of her complained. "Freya tell me you found the cure."

"I did?"

"Great! Should I meet you?" Klaus sat behind Cami, planting lingering kisses on her back. Cami's eyes shut, she didn't hear Freya's next words. "I'm sorry could you say that again?" Klaus moved a bra strap off her shoulder and replaced it with kisses.

" _You're_ the cure Cami! A kiss from the person they desire breaks the spell!"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Cami?"

"I'm still listening." Klaus cupped Cami's breasts and massaged them. Her breath hitched.

Freya's voice was skeptical. " _What_ are you doing?!"

"Huh? Uhhh nothing!' Cami tried to control her breathing. She put her free hand over Klaus' to stop him but he didn't. "Have you told Hayley?"

"She's not answering me. I'm worried Cami. Once you break the spell, catch Niklaus up. We may need him to stop Elijah if Hayley's in danger."

That snapped Cami out of her spell. After Freya hung up, Cami looked over her shoulder at Klaus.

He grinned wolfishly. "Are you ready to continue?"

"You never stopped." Cami tried to sound angry but failed.

The lustful gaze in Klaus' eye helped Cami stop. This was over before it began, which was a good thing Cami wanted Klaus, but she wanted normal Klaus. This wasn't him.

Cami leaned over and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. Klaus responded, coaxing her mouth open. As their tongues danced, Cami felt herself moving. Her back was on the mattress again. She kissed Klaus with every fiber of her being, knowing she'd never get the chance again. Cami tried to take in and enjoy every moment of the kiss, putting her hands everywhere she could. Cami committed everything to memory. The way Klaus pulled her against him, how good it felt when their skin touched, the places he put his hands. Cami counted to ten then forced herself to break the kiss.

Cami slowly let her head fall back onto the pillow. Her breathing was heavy as she studied Klaus hovering above her. His eyes were closed. Moments later when he opened them he grinned at her, running a hand along her jawline. Cami was worried the the kiss didn't work until she saw something click in Klaus' mind. Confusion took over his features.

"Camille?"

Cami blushed and shrugged. "Hi."

Klaus looked down, realizing the position they were in. "This...isn't a dream?"

"Afraid not." Cami held back a smile, enjoying his flustered state.

Klaus quickly climbed off of Cami, starting several sentences but finishing none. "How? Wha-? Why?"

His eyes settled on her disheveled state. Cami tried to tame her hair while Klaus looked at his own appearance, taking in their lack of clothes. Cami got up and pulled on her pants, surprising herself at her lack of self consciousness. Klaus swallowed, as he watched her. "What's happening?"

"Long story." Cami tossed Klaus his pants, and tried to hide her blushing face. "We need to get dressed." As they both did she explained, "There was a spell that took over your mind. Elijah's under it too. We need to help find him before he hurts someone."

Klaus pulled his shirt over his head. "What are the effects of this spell _exactly_?" He cast a glance at the messed up bed. His eyes fell to Cami's swollen lips, and he touched his own, almost smiling.

"It doesn't matter." Cami turned away from the gleam in his eye. "Right now we need to find Elijah and Hayley." Klaus looked ready to argue but didn't.

They left, but not before Klaus assured Cami with his gaze that the subject wasn't dropped.

* * *

As an original vampire, Elijah was the perfect predator. His preference was to sneak up on his prey and watch as fear and the inevitability of death came over them, but today he opted for another tactic. He never liked wolves.

"Wolves, you ugly overgrown dogs." Elijah called out as he strolled through their territory. "Show your faces. You're all well past your extermination date. The _noble_ species." Elijah's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Nothing more than swamp trash. Pathetic."

Elijah heard the sound of arrows whizzing through the air. He caught every one meant for his body. "How cute." Elijah snapped them in half. "Sneak attacks? Come out and face me like a warrior."

Jackson surfaced from behind a tree, bow and arrow in his hands. "I've been told you're not in your right mind. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to enjoy this."

"Are you aware your voice sounds like you have a mouth full of cotton balls?" Elijah drawled.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. Maybe if I shove a stick far enough up my ass I'll sound like you." Jackson notched an arrow. "Where's Hayley."

"She's safe, don't worry." Elijah circled Jackson, who never lowered his bow. "I'll be sure to comfort her after you're gone."

"No matter what happens to me nothing will change the fact that she's my wife, and I'm her husband. That's one title the high and mighty Elijah Mikaelson can't claim."

"Not yet. I'm so happy you're the first mutt I encountered." Elijah smiled coldly. "You'll be the first to die."

Jackson shot the arrow but Elijah dodged it. He wrenched the bow out of Jackson's hand and struck him in the face with it, sending the alpha reeling.

"That's right Jackson, on the ground where filth belongs."

Jackson attacked Elijah and they wrestled. Elijah tossed Jackson into a tree, but not before Jackson sank his fangs into Elijah's arm. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Elijah looked at the werewolf bite, the disgust on his face was plain. "Enough of this." He put his foot on Jackson's throat. The alpha choked. "Would you rather your heart ripped out or decapitation?" Elijah increased the pressure of his foot, causing Jackson to make strangled noises. He cupped a hand around his ear. "I'm sorry Jackson, what was that? I couldn't hear you." More strangled sounds. Elijah grinned. "Decapitation it is."

Elijah cried out when he felt a wooden stake pierce his torso from behind.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Hayley asked before putting another stake through his shin and driving it into the ground. "I'm sorry, Elijah, I can't let you kill him."

Hayley ran to her husband. "Are you okay, Jack?" He grunted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Freya called and told me what was going on. I was worried when you didn't pick up your phone."

"Elijah broke it." Hayley tried to get Jackson to stand and he cried out.

"I may have a few broken ribs."

Hayley heard a whistle through the air. "Jackson!" She barely pushed him out of the way in time. Where Jackson was before, a stake impaled a tree. Hayley looked back at Elijah, who pulled the other stake out of his leg.

Hayley struggled to pull the embedded stake from the tree. Once she freed it, Hayley hurled it at Elijah. He easily evaded it.

"Elijah I am begging you!"

Elijah broke the stake in half. One he threw at Hayley, who barely dodged it, and the other at Jackson's head. Before it hit it's mark a hand caught it. Hayley had never been so happy to see Klaus in her life.

"Easy, brother." Klaus' tone was easy going but his eyes were not. "I don't fancy him either but we can't kill him."

"Get out of my way, Niklaus." Elijah growled.

"Hayley!" Freya ran into the clearing, taking in the sight. She ran to Jackson, muttering a spell to ease his pain. "Jackson we need to get you out of here."

"Not without Hayley." He gritted out. His wife was at his side, trying to lift him once again.

"She's mine." Elijah declared, and attacked. Klaus intercepted him and they began fighting.

Freya looked at Hayley. "A kiss breaks the spell."

"He kissed me already, nothing happened." Hayley watched on, unable to take her eyes from the fight.

"He _kissed_ you?" Jackson's face was furious.

"Not now, Jack."

The sounds of the originals fighting intensified. The werewolf bite was starting to affect Elijah. He wavered but still fought on, evenly matching his younger brother.

"You have to initiate it." Freya insisted. "It worked with Lucien and Niklaus."

Klaus struggled against his brother but finally got him in a headlock, yelling, "Kiss him now, Hayley!"

Elijah got free and elbowed Klaus in the face, sending his head back. Everyone heard the snap before Klaus fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Freya said. She held out her free hand, muttering ancient words and Elijah stumbled back, holding his head. "Now Hayley, while he's weak."

Hayley set Jackson down on the ground before rushing over to Elijah. He was on his back, holding his head.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke through gritted teeth. "You said you loved me."

She knelt over him. "Always and forever."

Hayley captured his mouth with hers. Elijah grabbed the back of her head, keeping her there. Their mouths moved in unison. Little moans escaped Hayley. Elijah kept kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly he stopped.

Elijah looked at Hayley, his fallen brother, and the forest around them. "What transpired here?" He looked perplexed and Hayley hugged him, relieved it was all over. He patted her back in confusion.

Freya slumped against a tree, letting out a sigh. "We did it! It's over." She whipped out her phone and called Vincent as the sun was setting.

Hayley finally let Elijah go as she remembered something. She punched his chest and glared. Elijah, in turn looked at her, confused. Hayley's nostrils flared. "You owe me a new phone."

* * *

 _~ Christmas Day ~_

Christmas Eve had been a nightmare, but for Freya, Christmas Day was perfect. There was bickering and death threats were exchanged but Freya accepted that as a part of the family. It was heaven compared to the previous day. Rebekah made it back in town for Christmas and Marcel arrived during dinner as well. After dinner, Davina played with Hope in her room while everyone else relaxed in one of the lounge rooms.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls Freya." Marcel said. "My phone died. I saw you were blowing it up yesterday, was there an emergency?"

"Nothing I couldn't 'solve on my own." Freya answered from the chair she was seated in. "Don't worry about it."

Lucien caught her eye and winked. Freya smiled back. He wasn't as terrible as she thought. Maybe she would give him a chance. Marcel looked on the coffee table where Esther's grimoire sat. The page was still open to mistlethyme.

Marcel looked at it. "I've seen this in action before." Everyone but Rebekah stiffened. She looked around, curious at the change in the room. Marcel continued. "It amplifies feeling's that are already there. It makes people act wild though. On the upside, a person voices what's in their hearts." Suddenly no one in the room could look each other in the eye. Marcel picked up on the tension. "Alright, who was exposed to mistlethyme?"

"No one!" They all answered.

Marcel shook his head. "I don't even wanna know."

"I do!" Rebekah piped up. "Sounds like a good story."

"NO!"

Rebekah jumped. "Fine. Pass the cookies Cami."

When everyone went in their separate directions, Freya found herself in the kitchen.

"You're washing dishes too?" a voice said behind her, "You're really taking this seriously."

Freya looked at Lucien. He leaned against the counter drumming his fingers on it. She laughed. "No. Dishes are a chore I gladly turn over to the servants."

"Ah, you're a Mikaelson after all." Freya laughed and Lucien looked at her nervously. "I was wondering...would you like to come over sometime? Have dinner, discuss times lost, and how much your siblings get on my nerves?"

"I'd like that." She laughed.

They both smiled. Lucien kissed her cheek. "See you around...Frey Frey."

Before Freya could react he was gone. "You too, Lu."

* * *

Hayley sat next to the tree, picking up all of Hope's presents. This child was going to be spoiled rotten.

"May I help with that?" Elijah stood over her.

"Sure." Hayley gave him a half smile. They sat together, folding new clothes and organizing toys.

"I've already apologized to Jackson." Elijah said, not looking at Hayley. "It's time for me to apologize to you."

Hayley shook her head. "You don't have to-"

"The way I acted, the things I said-"

"You were under a spell." Hayley insisted.

"The spell didn't place those thoughts in my head or in my heart. You heard what Marcel said."

"Yeah, I did."

They looked at each other. Hayley remembered their kiss yesterday. Jackson had witnessed it, and she knew he wasn't happy. They'd talk about it when she returned home. If Hayley was being honest, she was happy about what happened yesterday. Not the fighting and near genocide of her people, but the honesty. She was finally able to get some things off of her chest. Hayley felt like a weight had been lifted, in a way she was grateful.

"We both spoke our hearts yesterday." Hayley finally said. "Elijah-"

"Don't." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I want to enjoy this moment, and all the ones to come."

She bit her lip. "Alright."

"Hayley?" She looked at him. "Always and forever?"

Hayley returned his smile. "Always and forever." She promised.

* * *

Klaus stood on a balcony, looking down into the courtyard. Cami fiddled with her hands in the doorway. She knew he knew she was there, but Klaus didn't turn around.

"I wanted to let you know I was leaving. It's late, I should get going." Cami turned to leave.

"Join me?"

Cami did not want to join him. She didn't want to have this conversation, but knew it was best if they got it over with. She joined him, standing a few feet away.

"I didn't give you your Christmas present." Klaus finally turned to her and walked over, producing a small box from his pocket.

"Klaus, you shouldn't have." Cami offered a genuine smile, momentarily forgetting the events that happened, "Thank you."

"Open it."

Cami did and gasped. It was the necklace she fell in love with at the mall. Her mouth dropped open. The other gifts had been returned, but this was the only one she missed. How did Klaus know?

"Klaus." she said.

"It's only fair you have it. After all, I'm keeping mine." He pulled his collar down, revealing the necklace Cami bought him.

Cami blanched. "You remember?"

"I believe these are half yours." Klaus placed the pictures from the photo booth in Cami's hand.

Cami looked at them. She and Klaus looked so happy making a variety of faces. Goofy, serious, in one picture Klaus bared his fangs and Cami acted scared. Almost like a normal couple. These weren't all of the pictures, they were torn. Did Klaus have the other half? Cami looked up to find Klaus' eyes waiting.

"As for your question...yes I remember everything, _baby_." Klaus teased, enjoying her nervousness. He looked at her lips, recalling how Cami kissed him passionately.

Cami panicked, looking everywhere but at Klaus. "Errrr..." she coughed. "Well, see, uh...I can explain..."

"Wait, before you continue, here's the last part of your gift."

Cami looked at him warily. Klaus pulled out some mistletoe from his other pocket. "Don't worry, it's real mistletoe this time. No more madness." They both chuckled awkwardly. Klaus looked at her, the facade dropping. "Come here." he whispered.

Klaus kissed her, and they slowly rocked back and forth. To Cami, it was better than anything they shared the day before. Maybe in life it was okay to sometimes have a little madness.


	5. Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Five years have passed since 3x22. Cami, Hayley, and Hope are no closer to freeing the Mikaelsons, which puts Cami out of the holiday spirit.**

* * *

Cami walked through the Quarter, annoyed. With every passing couple, every person whose face was filled with holiday cheer, her annoyance rose. It wasn't fair for everyone else to be experiencing the joy of the holidays when she wasn't.

As she strode into her apartment, Cami tried to reign in her anger. Hope and Hayley decorated the small tree while listening to Christmas music. They stopped to offer a cheerful greeting.

"Gingerbread men are in the oven and hot coco's on the stove." Hayley informed her.

Cami shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. "No wonder it smells so good in here."

"Help us decorate Cami!" Hope begged.

"Sure! Let me thaw out first."

Cami remained silent as they finished decorating. She occasionally joined in singing a song, but her mind wasn't in it. Cami prayed Hope wouldn't detect her mood. The child rarely lost herself in this much innocent fun. It had been a rough year for all three of them. They were no closer to freeing the Mikaelson siblings. Hayley and Cami tried every spell, every weapon, chased down even the faintest leads to keep trying to bring them back. So far, nothing. It had been five years and Cami was losing hope.

Would it be this painful if she hadn't known the touch of Klaus' lips on hers, shared his bed, admitted her feelings? No, Cami knew the ache in her heart would be just as strong even if none of these things transpired.

That night in bed, Cami reminisced on the first Christmas she spent with Klaus. All of the memories flowed as strongly as if they happened the other day. Spending the month in the compound with Klaus, tip toeing around each other with their unspoken attraction. Going to see Will to help him. Spending Christmas night with Klaus after he finally confessed his true feelings. When his lips captured hers for the first time, Cami thought she'd faint. They swayed, and her insides turned to mush. Later making out on Klaus' bed...Cami's thoughts turned grim.

Her suicide and the consequent events, the hard transition, the break up, then the wonderful reconciliation afterwards. Cami wouldn't take back any parts of it. They all made her journey with Klaus, hers. Special, romantic, tragic...and the latter one is currently how she'd describe their relationship. All of the siblings, locked away, together, waiting for a cure. Hope, waiting for her father, aunts and uncle. Hayley and Cami waiting for their friends and the men they loved.

A tear rolled down Cami's face and she promised herself, just as she had the last 5 years, that she wouldn't give up on finding the cure. She wouldn't rest until she was able to spend another Christmas with the Mikaelsons, and one in Klaus' arms.


	6. Christmas with the O’Connells

Cami sat in her living room, dumbfounded by the letter she just received. It still sat on the coffee table, the embossed stationary clear as day. It was the contents of the writing that gave her pause. Cami's elbows rested on her knees.

A knock on the door took Cami out of her thoughts. When she opened it there stood Klaus. "Hi, come in."

"Hello, Camille." Klaus replied with a dimpled grin.

Cami moved aside to let him pass. It took everything in her not to let her eyes wander to the letter on the table. She knew there was no way for her to discreetly put it away without Klaus questioning it. If Cami did not draw attention to it, Klaus wouldn't notice it.

Klaus hung his coat on the peg by the door. He looked downright cheerful. Cami plastered a smile onto her face, not wanting to ruin his mood. Klaus brandished a small box from one of his coat pockets. "For you."

The smile on Cami's face turned real, momentarily forgetting her troubles. "Already?"

"Never too early to give gifts." Klaus shrugged.

Cami shook her head but smiled. "It's the first week of December." She never allowed herself to become comfortable with Klaus extravagance. "I don't even have a tree up."

Klaus placed the small box on her counter. "Well when you get one, this will be the first gift to go under it." Klaus smiled, content to look at Cami, who reclaimed her seat on the sofa. "This year Rebekah has chosen our holiday destination: Aspen." Klaus shook his head as he sat on the arm of a chair. "I've been so often it's become a touch mundane but I know you will enjoy in it." Klaus noticed Cami staring off into space. "Perhaps you'll join me in my tradition of throwing snowballs with rocks in them at little children."

Cami rolled her eyes his way but couldn't suppress her smirk. Klaus noticed the tense set of her shoulders. Camille's normally expressive face was blank, which meant she was trying to hide something. Klaus gave her a pointed look, wordlessly asking her to explain.

Cami looked at him, obviously debating whether to tell him or not. She sighed before moving her eyes to the discarded letter on the table. Klaus quickly snatched it up, his eyes narrowing as he read the fancy script.

 _Camille,_

 _We cordially invite you to spend the holidays with us. Your presence would truly make the season bright._

 _Maxwell and Irene O'Connell_

Two plane tickets were folded inside the letter. Klaus looked over the paper at Cami, his eyebrows raised. Surely she was not considering going to them. Of all things he surely had not expected that. Camille's head rested on her threaded fingers under her chin, her eyes were on the ground. Klaus bit back his initial reaction of anger.

"My parents invited me home for Christmas." Cami said with weak enthusiasm.

"This hardly seems like a warm invitation." Klaus said lightly, fighting the urge to rip the offensive paper to bits. "Its the definition of impersonal."

"You don't know my parents." Cami sighed, sounding tired. She waved a hand at the letter. "The fact that they sent it at all-"

Klaus slammed the invitation down on the table, making it shake. "Far too little and _much_ too late." Klaus declared. He didn't bother listing their numerous sins, he had no desire to drudge up the tragic past, that would only hurt Camille, and she was walking down memory lane as it is.

Cami's eyes lifted to meet his and Klaus felt his heart contract in his chest. Klaus recognized the determination in them. The same one that drove her to New Orleans in the first place. "You've decided to go."

"Klaus, I have to know why they've invited me. I-"

Klaus held up a hand. "You needn't explain yourself to me." His own parental issues remained unspoken between them. Klaus grounded his teeth to stop himself from making a damning remark. "Promise me that you'll call should you need me."

The humorous look on Cami's face let Klaus know he wouldn't be needed, but he remained serious. Cami threw up a hand in surrender. "Fine." Klaus' expression remained stony, like he wanted to drill it into her head. "I promise, Klaus, I promise. If there is an emergency I will call you."

"It doesn't have to be an emergency." Klaus clarified. "If something goes wrong, or...if you just want to talk..." He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes.

Cami smiled to herself. She enjoyed seeing Klaus flustered, but put him out of his misery. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Klaus eyes met hers once more. Damn, when Klaus looked at her like that it made Cami feel warm all over. It was one of the moments where the line of friendship blurred into the possibility of something more. These moments were happening more and more often. Cami felt as if she were drowning.

"Um," Now who needed rescuing? "At least this is one year I won't have to crash your family Christmas." Cami joked.

Klaus reaction was opposite of what Cami intended. He scowled. "I thought I made it abundantly clear in the past, Camille, you _are_ family."

The declaration took Cami off guard, and it hung in the air for a few moments. Cami did not know how to respond. Klaus looked at Cami hard, as if he was disappointed that she did not come to this realization herself. He looked away sullenly. "I hope you enjoy your Christmas with your family."

"Enjoy Aspen with yours." Cami managed.

Klaus departure Cami more confused than when he arrived.

* * *

Klaus was indignant. How could Camille even deign to visit her parents who abandoned her all this time? They disowned their only living child for seeking justice for her brother. They did not send a letter of support when Kieran was ill, yet here they were five years later, wanting Camille to spend the holidays with them. Klaus took his frustration out on the bottle of Scotch he poured in the Compound's courtyard.

Where were they when Camille needed protection? Where were they when she graduated? When she started her first official day as a psychologist? Klaus forgot their existence because the alternative was tracking them down and murdering them, something that would hurt Camille.

"What is with all of the clanging?" Rebekah asked, her heels clicking against the pavement. She paused, taking in Klaus' sulky countenance. "I'm not changing my mind about Aspen, Nik."

Klaus threw his liquor back, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't care about our bloody holiday destination."

"Since when?" Rebekah asked, brow furrowed. When Klaus didn't answer, her tone softened. "What happened? An hour ago you were dare I say it: happy."

"Camille won't be joining us in Aspen." Klaus muttered.

"Ah that's the reason for the gloomy face." Rebekah teased. "Did she receive a better offer? Although I can't imagine a better one than Aspen in the wintertime."

"Her parents." Klaus gave her a quick rundown of his visit.

"What?" Rebekah shrieked. "She's going to spend Christmas with the wretches who abandoned her?"

Klaus chose not to answer. Rebekah's frustration only echoed his thoughts.

"And what of you?" Rebekah accused.

Klaus scowled at her scolding tone. "Me?"

"You know, if you were Cami's boyfriend it would not be unreasonable for you to accompany her. She could have used that other ticket on you."

Klaus jaw clenched. As if he hadn't already thought the same.

Rebekah tapped her chin. "Of course, that would involve a definitive, irrevocable move on your part, such as telling her how you really feel." Klaus opened his mouth to retort but Rebekah barreled on. "I am a touch insulted by her rejection as well." Rebekah stared him down, hands on her hips. "Are we really going to allow Cami to face them alone?"

Klaus saw the mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. Both the siblings shared a conspiratorial smirk.

* * *

Cami's stomach bubbled nervously as the plane landed. It wasn't flying that made her nervous but her destination. Seven years, seven years since she'd been home. Seven since she'd seen her parents. Cami let out a shaky breath as she peered out of the window at the snowy landscape below. Was staying inside the warm comfort of the plane an option? She looked around the lavish cocoon reserved for first class passengers. She hadn't been able to relax the entire plane ride. The naps she took were short lived because her mind was restless, coming up with different scenarios of how this trip was a mistake.

Cami walked through the terminal, searching for her name among the many signs. When she found it, she introduced herself to the middle aged man holding the sign. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. O'Connell. How was your flight?"

"Good." Cami lied.

"I'm Bernard Grayson, you can call me Mr. Bernard. I'll take your bags."

As he led her to the lovely Mercedes Benz waiting outside, Cami wondered what happened to their old driver, "What happened to Mr. Hugh?"

"Retired 2 years ago."

Cami let Bernard open the car door for her, knowing she would need to readjust to being waited on. As Cami buckled her seat belt, she lay her head back on the head rest, knowing she had another hour before they reached her home. "Mr. Bernard, please let me know when we get to Winnetka."

"Yes, Ms. O'Connell."

He woke her up just as they passed the city limits. Cami touched up her make up and gave herself a once over. She smoothed her black corduroys and her creme elephant neck sweater. Deciding the look would be mom-approved, she relaxed. Cami looked out at the familiar sights, and wished Klaus was with her. He would find some way to set her at ease. Cami grabbed her phone, her fingers poised over the keyboard ready to shoot him a text. She shook her head and put her phone away. Klaus said to call him if something went wrong, she wouldn't want to bother him otherwise. Just then her phone beeped with a text message.

Cami whipped it out, hoping it was Klaus. It was Rebekah. Disappointment hit Cami, but she couldn't help but be glad to see Rebekah's name flash across the screen. The blond vampire asked if Cami landed safely. Cami let her know she was now en route to her parent's house to which Rebekah replied with an encouraging remark, and a thumbs up emoji.

"There, she said she's fine." Rebekah said in a short tone.

Klaus frowned at her. "Let me see." He demanded, reaching for her phone.

Rebekah moved it out of his reach. "If you're so keen on verifying Cami's well being _you_ text her."

Klaus scowled but Rebekah didn't care. She fluffed out her long locks before digging around her purse. Just then, Hayley, Hope, Elijah, and Marcel joined them in their seating area. Hope cuddled up next to her father. "Is it time to board the plane yet, daddy?"

"Not yet." Klaus responded, feeling just as impatient as his daughter.

Hayley crossed her arms across her chest. "This scowling and frustration better translate to some action when we land."

"Amen to that." Marcel muttered.

"What action?" Hope asked, her eyes wide and eager for information.

"Action of the holiday spirit." Elijah answered smoothly. "Hopefully your father will start behaving less like the Grinch, and more like Saint Nik."

Rebekah giggled. "He could use some cookies, alright."

Klaus sent her a menacing look over Hope's head. His worries were completely well founded. He hadn't spoken to Camille since he dropped her off at the airport. No word of her boarding the plane, no word of it landing. Was she going to ignore him the whole time she was away? Were her parents going to keep her busy? Klaus had a bad feeling about the entire trip. Why had Camille's parents reached out now? All Klaus knew was if they hurt Camille in any way he would have to cause some damage of his own.

Cami's heart beat rapidly in her chest as the car turned into the O'Connell's circular driveway. She tugged her coat tighter, actually preferring to wait for Bernard to open the door for her. When he did Cami exited the vehicle, taking a deep breath as she laid eyes on the place she called home for most of her life. Bernard already began unloading her luggage. Her heart pounded as she knocked on the door, noticing it was repainted.

Cami glanced at the shrubbery surrounding the front of the house. Still kept neat, not a leaf out of place, Christmas decorations were perfectly placed. With the snow covering everything it it looked like it belonged on a magazine. Cami heard movement and voices on the other side of the door as someone approached. Seconds later the door opened, and Cami was face to face with her parents.

"Camille." Her mother whispered.

Irene O'Connell looked as fabulous as ever. She wore a simple sweater dress on her trim body, dressing it up with over sized gold jewelry. Her hair was dark chestnut, streaked with gray. Professionally done, of course. The only signs of age were in her face, where her skin slightly sagged but there were minimal wrinkles. Cami hoped she looked half as good as her mother did when she got to be her age.

"Hi, mom." Cami pasted a smile on her face.

"Let the girl in, Irene." Her dad chided. "She'll freeze her ass off."

"Of course." Irene moved aside, and Cami stepped into the foyer. Bernard entered after her, bringing her luggage in. "You can take them up to her room, Bernard. Come, Camille."

Cami followed her mother into the sitting room. It felt odd to be sitting in the sofa across from her parents. Cami watched them entertain guests multiple times over the years in this very room. Is that what she was now? A guest instead of a daughter?

"Can I get you anything?" Irene asked. "Victoria just finished making some hot chocolate..."

"That will be fine."

While Irene called the maid, Cami glanced around the room. She wasn't surprised at the rearrangement of the room. Irene was a notorious decorator. Her eyes landed on her father. Unlike Irene, he had put on some weight, but his tall lean frame was a benefit to him. Maxwell sported a salt and pepper mustache and beard now, his once blond hair was turning gray, and his hairline was starting to recede, but he was still handsome.

Cami fiddled with her fingers in her lap, unsure of how to start. No one said anything until Victoria brought the hot chocolate. Cami whispered a thank you, and carefully sipped, avoiding her parents eyes.

Maxwell cleared his throat. "We're happy you could join us. We weren't sure you would..."

"Neither was I." Cami admitted.

More silence.

As it lengthened Cami felt her palms become sweaty. Was this how the next week would go? If so, Cami wouldn't be able to take it. Were they going to bring up the lost time? Their past behavior? Her parents were never good communicators. Should she start?

"What have you been up to?" Irene asked.

Cami managed to tell them about her job working alongside Dr. Johansson without losing her composure. Her parents asked questions about her job, where she lived, and her life in New Orleans. The questions were polite, hardly intrusive, yet Cami felt odd answering them. She left out the Faction and her dealings with the supernatural, specifically the Mikaelsons. Cami hadn't realized how big a part they played in her life until she had to exclude them. Cami flipped the conversation to them, and their answers were just as polite and shallow as hers. No one wanted to bring up a topic that could be a potential powder keg.

After half an hour of this Irene rubbed her hands on her lap. "Well, I'm sure you're tired from your travels. Why don't you go rest in your room and we'll go out to dinner at your favorite restaurant?"

All of the polite chit chat exhausted Cami. "Yes, thank you." She practically ran up the spiral staircase to her room. Her suitcases were already unpacked by Victoria, leaving Cami free to collapse face first onto her bed.

Cami turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, before sitting up. Her room was clean but otherwise untouched. Cami shut her eyes as she remembered the last time she was here. It was after a huge fight with her parents, damning them for turning their back on Sean. They refused to fly to New Orleans for his funeral and forbid Cami to do the same. Cami flew into her room randomly throwing things into her suitcase. Irene followed behind her, demanding she stop.

 _"I mean it Camille!" Irene shrieked. Cami had never seen her mother so angry._

 _"Camille, I stand with your mother on this. We won't be associated with this horrible crime."_

 _Tears of fury pooled in Cami's eyes as she glared at her parents. "He's your own son."_

 _"My son is dead. He died the moment he-" Irene clutched her chest. "He hurt those people."_

 _"Sean would never do that!"_

 _"Then how do you explain his actions?" Maxwell demanded._

 _Cami never stopped packing. "I don't know! A psychological break, maybe someone forced him. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

 _Irene blocked the door. Her face was flushed, eyes irate. "If you leave this house you will no longer be a part of this family! We will disown you!"_

 _"You would wouldn't you?" Cami paused for the first time, studying her parents. They looked as proud and righteous as ever, they would cut her off to save their own reputations. Cami shook her head in disgust. "If you so easily disown two children you gave birth to then I don't want to be a part of this family."_

 _"Maxwell stop her!"_

But he hadn't. His tall frame took up up space in the shadows, but remained silent. He let Irene yell and curse, he merely watched as Cami made her trips up and down the stairs with her belongings. Cami thundered out of the door, her anger fueling her, and never looked back.

Her parents kept her word. They had no contact for seven years. Had Cami reached out to them for help, she knew they wouldn't. Not unless she grovelled and begged and apologized for her behavior.

Now she wiped a tear from her eye. Cami got under the covers, savoring the familiar feeling. She never thought she would be back in her own room. She never thought she would be back in this house without Sean. His bedroom was down the hall from hers, and Cami felt his absence in her bones. Sean moved to New Orleans for seminary so most of his belongings were gone long before his death. Cami wondered if his room was untouched as well, or if her parents eradicated his memory. Cami didn't have the heart to go look. Would Sean be happy she was here? Or would he feel betrayed?

If Cami closed her eyes she could imagine him sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling as he gave her advice, just as he had so many times before. Cami turned over and softly cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Cami, Maxwell, and Irene's laughter filled the room. They were at Cami's favorite restaurant, a five star steakhouse, seated in one of their private dining rooms. The food was just as good as Cami remembered, what made everything even better was her parents footing the bill. Navigating the conversation was still a mine field but the O'Connells were more relaxed. Perhaps it was the wine. Cami decided to push thoughts of Sean aside for the evening. It was the only way for her to get through dinner. She would play the part her parents wanted, for now.

Irene had just finished telling the story of a neighbors misfortune with her Christmas decorations. "Needless to say she won't win best decorated house this year."

"Good, Mrs. Taylor always was a bitch." Cami snorted. That earned her a censuring look from Irene, and Cami expected a remark to follow, but Irene simply shook her head.

Maxwell used a napkin to dab the corners of his mouth. "You've told us about your job, Camille, but what of your other interests? What do you do in your spare time?"

Images of her adventures popped up in Cami's mind. Stopping a warlock from taking over the Quarter, bickering with her fellow Faction members, attending Quarter witch rituals with Davina, witnessing werewolf pack proceedings with Hayley. "Oh, this and that." Cami sipped more of her wine. "I go to some festivals every now and then, go to the movies. I'm taken some self defense classes."

"Good." Maxwell nodded approvingly.

"Self defense?" Irene frowned. "I know New Orleans can be dangerous-"

Cami sought to put her at ease. "It's just a precautionary measure, mom."

"Do you live in a safe neighborhood?" Maxwell asked.

As always Cami grew uncomfortable by their questions. "I do." She met both of their gazes head on. "I take good care of myself, don't worry." That seemed to satisfy them.

"I have to say I don't like you living alone." Maxwell muttered.

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. How dare he give opinions on her life as if he'd been a loving parent this entire time? "Well, pleasing you has never been high on my to do list." She muttered to her plate.

"That's all too true." Maxwell chuckled. "I've always admired your spirit, Camille."

That made Cami's eyes snap up. Maxwell's expression was gentle and, dare Cami say, regretful? He looked apologetic, were they finally going to address-

"As do I," Irene put in. "I only wished it could be more polished."

Both Cami and Maxwell shot Irene a glare, angry that the moment was lost, but Irene didn't see it. She was squinting across the room at a man who just walked in. "Is that Austin? Austin Caudwell?"

Cami's gaze followed Irene's. It was Austin and the waiter led him to the O'Connell's section. Cami got an eyeful of him as he approached. Growing up, Austin was always on the skinny side, but he filled out as a man. He'd clearly been hitting the gym, his muscular frame wasn't at all disguised by his tailored suit. Austin sat at a large table that was empty, and checked his phone. When Maxwell called his name, his head snapped up, smiling when he saw the source. Austin immediately walked over.

Up close Cami could appreciate the way he filled out his suit, as well as his full but neatly kept beard. The candlelight illuminated his chestnut colored hair, making it appear red. Cami appreciated his tastefully groomed beard. It made him even more distinguished. Austin's kind brown eyes smiled down on the O'Connells as he greeted Irene and Maxwell. When he turned Cami, "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that the long lost Cami O'Connell?"

"It's me." Cami replied, shaking her head. She stood and gave her old classmate a hug, noticing the once over he gave her. Cami also noticed how great he smelled.

"Back for the holidays?" Austin asked once she sat down.

Cami smiled. "Yes, I just arrived today."

"We thought we'd welcome her home with dinner at her favorite place." Irene explained. "What about you, Austin, what are you doing here?"

"Christmas dinner for work." Austin shrugged. "I like to be the first to arrive."

"Austin is an architect, and rising well in the ranks, from what Harold tells me." Maxwell said.

"Oh, I'm sure my father is exaggerating." Austin said humbly.

"An architect?" Cami echoed. She and Austin shared a meaningful glance. Both Austin and Cami suffered under the weight of their family's expectations. Austin's father wanted him to go into the family business and eventually take over the law firm his grandfather founded. They often argued over Cami's willingness to rebel and his penchant to not speak up for himself. Cami was glad Austin ended up doing what he wanted, instead of being his father's puppet. "I'm happy for you."

The look in Austin's eye told Cami he was recalling past memories as well. "What about you? You look amazing."

Cami blushed. "Oh, I-"

"You know, you two should catch up." Irene suggested. "James feel free to stop by any time you want. Camille's not leaving until after New Years."

"Mom!"

Austin glanced from Cami to Irene. "I wouldn't want to impose on a family visit."

"No imposition whatsoever." Irene dismissed his concerns with a wave. "You could show Camille some of the new additions to the city. She's a young woman, I don't expect her to stay around us old folks for her entire visit."

Cami arched an eyebrow, "Really? I thought we would spend time together." She felt the familiar sinking feeling of disappointment.

"We will." Irene corrected. "But I also thought you would take time to reconnect with your old friends." Irene replied easily. "Are you seeing anyone James?"

Austin laughed. "My job hardly affords me the time, so to answer your question: no." His eyes met Cami's again.

"At your age I was ready to settle down." Maxwell said. "I started looking for the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

This was embarrassing! Cami wanted to cover her face with her hands. Instead she forced a smile on her face. "It was good seeing you Austin. Despite my parents' obvious attempt at matchmaking, I would love to catch up."

"Likewise." The flirty look in Austin's eye made Cami's stomach do cartwheels, and her _other_ parts... "Here's my number."

Cami scolded her parents the second he was gone. "You two, are shameless."

"I only want you to enjoy yourself while you're here." Irene defended, her face the picture of innocence. "Who knows, maybe you two can rekindle the flame."

Cami didn't respond, but simply shook her head as she cut another piece of steak. Her mother had wanted Austin as a son in law for as long as Cami could remember. He came from old money, a respectable family, and his outstanding genetics weren't a problem either. The Caudwells and the O'Connells had been friends since her father's college days. Because both of their parents implied their approval of a romantic relationship between them, Austin and Cami tried dating in high school, but it didn't work out. Cami liked Austin, but she felt like their relationship was about their parents more than themselves. That and Austin was his father's clone, and Cami refused to be ordered around. This caused friction and led to their eventual break up. At the time Cami was relieved, she and Austin were better off as friends. But if his career choice was any indicator, Austin was his own man now. He'd always been a good friend, and Cami found herself looking forward to spending time with him.

"My lady's society is involved with several charities." Irene was saying, "You know how activities pick up around the holidays."

"You're volunteering?" Cami tried to keep the surprise out of her voice. Her parents form of charity work consisted of writing checks and throwing fundraisers. They rarely interacted with the people the charity was meant to benefit.

As expected, Irene shook her head. "I am head of organizing the Christmas Ball this year. We're having it at the Brandt Hotel, I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

The talk of parties made Cami think of Rebekah. She and her mother would be two peas in a pod when it came to social events. Cami wondered if the Mikaelsons were in Aspen now. Did they miss her? Had Klaus thought of her?

"Would you like to accompany me?" Irene asked, drawing Cami out of her thoughts.

Cami blinked. "Yes." Her answer made Irene relax visibly.

"They've renovated the inside." Maxwell said. "It's gorgeous, your mother picked an excellent location."

The Brandt Hotel was one of, if not the most expensive hotel in the city as well as elite. It was where visiting politicians and businessmen chose to stay. No wonder Irene chose it.

"Save me a dance?" Cami asked him.

Lines around Maxwell's face crinkled with a smile. "Of course."

Cami matched his smile with her own, hoping rising as she turned her smile on her mother as well. They weren't quite there, but maybe one day they could be.

* * *

The next morning, as Bernard drove Cami and Irene to the Brandt Hotel, Cami recalled what it was like riding in the car growing up. Mainly arguments over the radio station and Irene telling Cami not to sing so loud while criticizing her taste in music. Irene was the definition of composed, she wasn't one to rock out to the radio, but Cami didn't mind. She and Sean would have their air guitar battles without shame. Tears sprang to Cami's eyes as she thought of the fond memories they shared.

As Cami looked out of the window she couldn't help but recall the moments spent with Sean. It took months for her to be able to think about Sean without sobbing on the spot. Cami still cried ever so often when she thought of him, but she kept busy with her job and the Faction. Now that Cami was back in Winnetka, she couldn't avoid Sean's ghost. He was everywhere Cami looked. A restaurant they ate at, the park where they walked, hanging out at the mall, random places Sean insisted he photograph.

A red light they stopped at was across from the store Sean was fitted for his prom tux. Cami smiled at the memory. Sean gave the attendant fits because he wouldn't stop making ridiculous over the top poses. When he was done he pretended to strut down a runway, embarrassing Irene but making Cami fall over in laughter before she joined him. Out of the corner of her eye Cami saw Irene looking at the store as well. _Maybe now_

Mom

Irene cleared her throat. "Has Austin called you?"

Cami only stared a moment, contemplating whether to go along with her mother's evasiveness. The desperation in Irene's eyes made the decision for her. "Yes." She sighed, leaning against the window.

Austin texted Cami late last night, asking her what her plans were for the week. When Cami mentioned her family would attend the Nutcracker performance by the visiting Russian Ballet tonight, he informed her that he too had a ticket for the show and asked to escort her. Cami saw no issue with it and accepted his invitation. When she relayed this to her mother Irene looked pleased.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight. Oh, Camille please extend him an invitation to dine with us before the show."

"Sure." Cami said, still miffed about her mother's avoidance on the subject of Sean.

Irene's eyebrows raised, "What's the meaning of that tone?"

Cami opted for the safer source of frustration. "All of you have tried pushing James and I together since we were children."

"Oh please." Irene looked to the ceiling and shook her head. "I admit I hope for a romantic relationship between you two-"

"Admission is the first and most vital step." Cami quipped.

"But can you blame me? You would make a lovely couple, and you have history." Irene leaned over. "Austin is much more suitable than some of your previous dating choices. But that was back then. I know you chose some of them to vex me." Irene fanned herself as she relived the trauma, then she put her hand over Cami's. "You like Austin, don't you? You find him attractive?"

Cami faltered. "Well, yes-"

"So what's the problem if I help you along?"

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. _It wasn't worth explaining._ "Nothing, mom." Cami returned her focus to the window, slouching in resignation.

"Posture." Irene chided, tapping Cami's arm.

Cami remained silent until the car pulled into the Brandt Hotel's porte-cochere. The door opened, and Cami was grateful for her long, thick, yet fashionable winter coat. She almost forgot how cold it could get in the north, she wanted to sprint towards the door but wouldn't test the heels on her boots, lest she fall. What an entrance that would make.

As she and Irene were ushered into the hotel lobby, Cami's mouth opened at the beauty of the renovations. The Brandt Hotel had always been exquisite but this, this was extraordinary. The darker furnishings were balanced with brightly colored flowers and textured wall designs. Gold trim outlined the carpet areas and the furniture. The lobby alone was a gorgeous atrium full of welcoming chairs, sofas, tasteful fountains, and decor.

"You see your father and I did not exaggerate." Irene whispered in her ear.

"You definitely didn't."

Cami was still staring as Irene talked to the people at the front desk. She got a view of the dining area, where the breakfast crowd was lingering in the restaurant.

"I'll have to wait a moment for the concierge, shall we?" Irene led them over to the sitting area. Guests were locked into their laptops, taking phone calls, and several were hidden behind the tall newspapers they read. Cami and Irene sat at a small table across from each other.

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous." Irene gushed. "I marvel every time I come here. You know, James architecture firm was a consultant on the new design. Wait until you see the ballroom."

"There's been construction around the Ritz-Carlton," Cami tried, invoking one of her mother's favorite hotels in New Orleans. "I think they're expanding."

"Are they?" Irene sounded bored, but Cami heard the strain in her voice.

"Yeah, lots of changes in the city. You know New Orleans is always evolving. Something about the spirit of the city-"

"Where is that concierge?" Irene interrupted, looking around the lobby.

Cami's nostrils flared. First Sean, now New Orleans period? Was she supposed to act like neither existed? Cami's tongue was poised to remark when she behind Irene, one of the tall newspapers crumpled, and revealing the handsome face of Elijah Mikaelson. He wore his signature dark suit, and his legs were crossed. A coy smile graced his lips as he watched the shock on Cami's face.

Cami let out an involuntary gasp, making Irene glance her way. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Cami looked away from Elijah, praying she was imagining things.

Irene's eyes narrowed. "What's startled you?"

"Nothing."

"Camille."

Both O'Connells found Elijah standing in between them, the newspaper neatly tucked under one arm.

Irene gave him an appreciative once over. "Camille, you know this gentleman?"

"Yes." Cami cleared her throat. "From New Orleans." she added pointedly, but Irene was still gazing up at Elijah. "Mother, this is Elijah-"

"Mitchell." Elijah smoothly cut her off. He took Irene's hand and kissed it. "I am one of your daughter's patients."

Irene raised her eyebrows. "Patient?"

"She's my therapist." Elijah clarified.

"Ah," Irene swallowed. "Well it is important for us to receive the mental help we need."

"Oh, its much more than that." Elijah countered. "Camille goes above and beyond professional courtesy. Your daughter is quite phenomenal."

Cami warmed to the praise, and her mother looked at her with renewed interest. However, that did not distract Cami from the matter at hand. "Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah ignored the disapproval in Cami's tone. "Remember I told you how my family chooses new locations to spend the holidays?"

"Yes, I believe you told me you were going to _Aspen_." Cami all but grit out the last word.

Elijah shrugged. "We decided to have a change, go somewhere different."

 _We_? Cami's eyes widened, subconsciously glancing around for signs of the other Mikaelsons.

"It is fascinating to meet a client of Camille's." Irene said. "She told us about her life in New Orleans, but it is wonderful getting another perspective. Where are the rest of your family?" Irene surveyed the lobby with excitement. "I would love to meet them."

Cami thought she would faint. "Mom you have the meeting with the concierge, remember?"

"They're in their rooms but I'm more than sure they would not mind coming down." Elijah offered smoothly. Cami didn't miss the mischief in his eyes.

"No!" Cami exclaimed. Both Elijah and Irene looked at her with confusion. "We would not want to impose." She amended. "I'm sure they want to relax after all of the traveling."

Irene and Elijah were about to argue the point but Cami was saved when a woman tapped Irene on the shoulder. "Irene!"

"Amelia!" Irene stood, and Cami along with her. Irene and the concierge greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I ought to be mad at you for making me wait."

"I'm sorry, dear I had a previous meeting which took up far to much of my time. Shall we?"

Irene smiled at Elijah. "Excuse me, Mr. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Elijah."

Irene blushed. "Only if you call me Irene."

Cami fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course her mother was impressed with Elijah. Cami moved to follow Irene and Amelia but Irene put a hand on her shoulder to stay her. "Camille, you stay and talk to your patient."

Cami frowned. That sounded too much like a command someone would give a dog, but Irene's heels were already clicking way on the expensive marble floor. So Cami took her frustration out on the nearest person.

"What are you doing in my city?" Cami asked Elijah, all form of politeness gone from her manner.

Elijah smiled. "There she is. I almost didn't recognize you." He slowly ran his eyes down Cami's body. Her hair was pulled back in a low chignon, her face was made up slightly more than usual, which complimented her leather heel boots, and probably the outfit underneath the expensive coat she wore. "Is that Dior?" Elijah asked, approval in his voice as he already knew the answer. His eyes strayed to

Cami shifted uncomfortably. "I had to update my winter wardrobe."

"I see." Elijah's amusement was evident from his tone, expression, and demeanor. It wasn't that Cami normally looked shabby, but she never cared too much for her appearance. Since when did a chunk of her salary go to her wardrobe? This was more than an update in winter attire, it was an update in taste, and certainly in interest.

Cami didn't want to explain her need to conform to Irene's fashion taste to avoid constant criticism. So she changed her wardrobe to avoid a headache, big whoop. That wasn't the holiday shocker of the season, the Mikaelsons presence in Winnetka was, so Cami repeated her question.

"What are you doing in my hotel?" Elijah countered with a raised eyebrow.

"You own this hotel?" Cami wouldn't be surprised if they did. Who knew where the bottomless reserves of Mikaelson money reached.

Elijah cracked a smile, "No, but we should." He gave an approving nod to their surroundings.

"Elijah." Cami said in a patient tone she didn't feel. "Tell me you didn't follow me all the way to my hometown to spy on me."

Elijah placed a hand over his heat. " _Spy_?" He said it in the same tone people would say 'vomit'. "Camille I am not beholden to explain my travel plans to you. I'm honestly offended that wonderful mind of yours hasn't guessed the _true_ reason we're here."

"I don't need any mind games." Cami grit out. "My life here isn't something for you to insert yourself into for your entertainment."

"That's not-"

"Or for you to keep me on call to diffuse any potential drama you all might have. I have enough to deal with it's already difficult-" Cami clamped her mouth shut. She didn't need the complications of the Mikaelson clan on top of her own. Not here, not now. Cami was already painfully trying to hide her supernatural activities. She didn't need her vampire friends there to make it worse.

Elijah wondered if Camille knew how stressed she appeared. Her hand was balled in a fist, her face was flushed, she looked downright worried. Elijah put a calming hand on her shoulder, and led her to a comfy chair, where she sat. "We're not here to make things difficult, of that I can assure you."

Cami let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Cami knew she sounded like a raging bitch. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Elijah wanted to ask what "this" was, but he knew it wasn't the time. "I suppose I earned some of it, surprising and baiting you as I did. That will get me in enough trouble." Klaus wanted their presence to be a secret, but Elijah couldn't stop himself from revealing his presence in the lobby. It was too tempting to refuse. Besides, he wanted to get a glimpse of Camille's mother.

Cami knew what trouble he referred to. "Where is he?" Cami tried to sound nonchalant.

"He and Hope went out this morning to explore." Elijah said with a knowing smile. "Hayley is upstairs receiving some spa treatments, Rebekah and Marcel are in the hot tub."

"Jesus, the whole gang's here."

Elijah chuckled at her overwhelmed tone. "Your mother's finished her meeting, she's on her way back."

Cami immediately straightened up, touching her hair to make sure it wasn't out of place. "Will the rest of your appearances be a surprise?"

"Hopefully they'll be coordinated."

Cami smiled. "Since you're here I'll make time."

"Niklaus will be glad to hear it." Elijah said, making Cami duck her head. "This news will possibly undo the trouble I got myself into."

"I hope so." Cami laughed.

"Cross your legs." The way he said it made Cami obey without question. Then she heard the clicking heels. "So I used the tactics you told me and she was much more receptive, we covered ground."

"That's great, I'm so glad-"

A hand fell on Cami's shoulder. "Sorry to cut this reunion short." Irene said. Elijah and Cami rose. "It was a pleasure."

"All mine." Elijah assured her as he walked them to the door. "But since you're here, would you mind telling me the best places to visit?"

He couldn't have asked a better question. For the next few minutes while the car was brought around, Irene prattled on the prime hot spots of the holiday season. "While you're in town you must see the Nutcracker ballet." Irene informed him. "We're going tonight."

"Really?" Interest sparkled in Elijah's eyes as he looked to Cami.

"Yes, and you and your family must come by and visit us during your stay." Irene insisted.

Cami nearly fell over again, perhaps her mother was just being polite. Nothing to worry about. Luckily the car pulled up. Elijah opened the door for the O'Connell women. "Hopefully we'll bump into each other soon. Thank you for the pleasant conversation, Camille."

"Isn't he remarkable?" Irene nearly squealed as they pulled off. "Camille you didn't mention how illustrious your patients were."

Cami wondered if her mother would start fanning herself like a school girl. "Not all of them are like Elijah."

"He was very familiar with you." Irene observed.

Cami's tone was light. "I work closely with his family."

"I can tell he can afford every cent."

"Would you like me to make a play at him too, or do you still prefer Austin?" Cami asked dryly.

Irene's expression let Cami know she didn't find her remark amusing. "I would never encourage you to have a romance with one of your clients. That would be unprofessional and cliche."

Cami blanched, thinking of her complicated relationship with Klaus.

"Now, what are you going to wear tonight on your date with Austin?"

* * *

Hope Mikaelson sat enthralled as she watched the ballerina's flit across the stage. She gripped Klaus and Hayley's hands every time she saw something exciting. Her parents exchanges smiles over her head.

Rebekah, seated to Klaus' left, leaned over and whispered, "So where's Cami?"

"Your senses are just as keen as mine."

"They are." Rebekah smirked. "I know exactly where our favorite human is. I just love letting you know I know you sussed out her whereabouts as soon as we walked in." His scowl made Rebekah snort. "Apologies Nik, it's simply too much fun to tease you about this."

"Quiet yourself so your niece may enjoy the ballet."

Rebekah bit back a giggle as she raised the theater binoculars back over her eyes. "You don't even need that!" Klaus fumed.

"Hush, Nik I'm trying to enjoy."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek as Rebekah settled into Marcel's side. To his right, Elijah had an arm draped around Hayley's shoulders. He admittedly felt like fifth wheel. This mood wasn't helped by sight of a cad scooting closer to Camille.

The Mikaelson's box was opposite the O'Connell's and higher up, giving Klaus the perfect balled and unballled his fist. Elijah didn't mention that Camille was bringing a date to the ballet. Whoever he was was very comfortable among the O'Connells. Probably an old friend, he and Camille were at ease next to each other. She didn't squirm when his hand lingered over hers as he gave her the binoculars. She didn't mind that his attention was more on her than the ballet.

On another note, Klaus was happy he could see Camille from afar. It gave him the opportunity to prepare himself, which is what he needed when he first laid eyes on her. Yes she looked beautiful as always but tonight Klaus didn't recognize her. She didn't look like the woman Klaus knew. Her hair was swept off her neck. The pale pink dress she wore while pretty and flattering, was not her usual style. The stylish gloves on her hands, the cool look on her face, even the way Cami sat was unfamiliar. Klaus eyes moved to Camille's parents. They all carried themselves similarly, and Cami's date completed the picture of a wealthy polished family.

Ever so often Cami's eyes swept over the audience, making Klaus smile inwardly. She was looking for him. Camille had no idea if the Mikaelsons were present or not and Klaus saw the mix of worry and eagerness she expressed every time she looked around the room. He could see her mind whirring. Klaus decided to put Camille out of her misery during the intermission.

When the lights came on, Austin turned to Cami. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"I am." Cami smiled. "Present company isn't too bad either."

"I have to say the same. I am glad you've returned to Winnetka."

Cami looked into her lap. "Sure you are."

"No, I mean it Cami." His serious tone made Cami look up. Austin appeared genuine. "Growing up you were one of the few people who challenged me. Not to be Harold Jr., or better, you challenged me to be me. I'll always appreciate you for that."

Cami blushed at the unexpected praise. "Oh, I don't know if I did all that-"

"You did." Austin's eyes studied Cami's face, settling on her mouth.

As the moment lengthened Cami felt herself growing hot. Something told her if her parents weren't in the room Austin would kiss her. As if he could read her mind Austin glanced at Cami's parents, who were by the door stretching their legs.

"Would you like a refreshment?" He asked, breaking the moment.

"No, I'm still full from dinner." Cami patted her stomach. "I do have to go to the ladies' room." She stood. "And, Austin?" His eyebrows raised. "You have always been a good friend to me."

Austin nodded. "Maybe now I can be more."

Cami was startled by the bold statement. She shot him a smile before scrambling away to find the bathroom. On the way, Cami let out a breath. As a man Austin exuded confidence, whereas as a teenager he faked it. Maybe her mother was right. She and Austin could explore the new nature of their friendship. At the very least Cami was definitely going to let him kiss her before the night was over.

There was a line in the bathroom, and ahead of Cami was a young mother and her daughter, who made Cami think of Hayley and Hope. Cami decided to text her when she returned home. After all, she did tell Elijah she would spend time with the Mikaelsons. For the hundredth time that night Cami wondered if they were in the building.

When she finished her business Cami gave her appearance a touch up in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, making sure everything was perfect so as to not earn a disappointed look from Irene. Cami paused. For some reason she felt as if her mother was staring back at her.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Cami swore she saw Klaus in the reflection. She whirled around but did not see anything as the door kept swinging. Cami snatched her purse and hurried into the hallway, looking around for him. Unfortunately everyone was milling about, heading back to their seats. Cami moved to the side and stood in front of a large plant.

"Klaus?" Cami muttered under her breath.

No response.

"I know I didn't imagine you." "Insert some smart ass one liner and-" Cami held out her hands, expecting Klaus to appear. She gave a frustrated huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a bloody bunny in a rabbit, you can't make me appear when you want."

Cami turned and found Klaus walking towards her. When he arrived, they stood silently, drinking each other in. Cami felt a heaviness lift off her just at the sight of him. Klaus wore a tailored tuxedo, his hair was combed back. He looked like he belonged on a GQ magazine. Despite his snarky remark, Klaus didn't look upset, in fact he looked pleased. Cami shook her head but found she wasn't angry, in fact she was relieved.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hope wanted to come to the ballet."

"Is she?"

"Yes."

They were circling each other slowly. Cami hated the politeness between them. "How are you enjoying my city?"

Klaus lips twitched with a smile. "It's no Aspen."

"No, it's not." Cami tried fighting her own smile but couldn't. "Is Elijah still alive?"

"Unfortunately."

The intercom announced that the show would be returning in two minutes.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your box?"

"I have a feeling you already know exactly where it is."

Klaus didn't reply.

"Thank you for the offer but, no."

"I see." Klaus stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It would be bad form for another man to escort you back to your date."

There was a sharpness in the way Klaus said the last word. Cami saw the vein pulsing on his temple. He was jealous. The realization made Cami chuckle, earning her a scathing look from Klaus. "Jealous?" Klaus didn't reply to that but the tightness of his jaw said what he refused to. "See you after the show."

Klaus eyed the sway of Camille's hips appreciatively. She was even more lovely up close and it was a crime she was on another man's arm and not his. But nothing could be done about that at the moment so he returned to his own seat.

"Did you talk to her?" Hayley asked.

Marcel chuckled. "Do you even have to ask? Look at his face."

Klaus ignored them and tried not to stare daggers at Camille snuggled next to her date. For her part, Cami tried to calm her beating heart. Despite her calm appearance, all she could think about was Klaus being in the same room. Was he angry that she walked off? Was he planning some cruel joke on Austin? Cami wanted to send him a text but it would be rude. Cami made eye contact with her mother, over her shoulder. Irene gave an approving look at Cami as Austin's arm tightened around her. Her father used a hand to cover his yawn. Cami faced forward, determined to keep her attention on the ballet.

Afterwards, Austin held out her coat to step into. "That was a marvelous show." Cami agreed. "I'm sorry." He said into her ear.

Cami stepped back to look into his face. "For what?"

"For what I said during intermission, if I made you uncomfortable..."

Cami blinked, wondering what he was referring to. Then it came to her. "No, no, it didn't."

"Really?" Austin ran a hand through his hair. "Because you ran out of here and your mind seemed elsewhere when you came back."

"That wasn't because of you, Austin. I ran into someone-"

Irene suddenly appeared. "Who? Was it Elijah? Is his family here?"

Cami tried not to glare at her mother. How long had she been listening? Austin's eyebrow raised.

"Who is Elijah?" Maxwell asked.

"Camille's patient, the one we ran into at the Brandt, I told you earlier, remember?"

Cami noticed Austin relax visibly.

Maxwell shook his head. "You say so much darling it's hard to keep it all straight in my head." He shot Cami a wink.

"Just admit you're getting up in age, my love." Irene teased. Maxwell put his hand on her back as they exited their box. "Austin, will you be attending the Christmas Eve service at church? The children have a wonderful play planned this year."

"I was planning to go with my mother."

"Will you be joining us, Camille?" Irene's gaze swung her way. "You do still go to church don't you dear?"

Cami, exasperated by Irene's eavesdropping and current meddling cracked, "No, I've developed an aversion to it, what with Sean and Uncle Kieran dying there and all."

Irene stopped short and was unable to form a sentence as she sputtered. Cami didn't wait for a response, she grabbed Austin's hand and they walked ahead.

"I'm sorry." Cami said to him. "That was rude and-"

"Hey, don't forget I know you, and I know your mom." Austin put a hand on Cami's shoulder. I knew about Sean, but Kieran..."

Sadness welled up inside of Cami. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Of course." Austin drew her into a hug. "You know, I was wondering when the fiery Cami I knew would show up. I remember that temper."

Cami laughed into his chest. "I still have it. I'm just more mature now. At least I try to be."

Austin let her go. "You are."

"So are you." Cami looked up into his eyes. Yet again there was a lengthened moment.

"Cami!"

Cami barely had time to open her arms before Hope engulfed her in a hug. "Hope!" Her family was right behind her.

Hope's navy blue eyes squinted up at Austin. 'Who are you?"

"Hope!" Hayley reprimanded but Austin laughed.

He knelt before Hope. "I'm Austin, and I know who you are?"

Hope's nose crinkled. "How?"

"I saw you onstage, you were the Sugar Plum Fairy weren't you?"

Hope giggled. "No."

The women smiled at Austin's flattery. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes and shared a look with Marcel and Elijah, who looked all too amused.

Rebekah gave Cami a playful pinch. "Cami, I didn't know you had a beau back at home."

"Neither did I." Cami felt her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Austin stood and glanced at the group before him. Cami smiled. "Austin, these are-"

Just then Irene and Maxwell arrived. Irene's smile was radiant as she faced the Mikaelson clan. "You must be the Mitchells."

"So we are." Hayley gave Cami a quizzical look, but Cami swung her gaze to Elijah and back, letting Hayley know it was her beloved's idea.

Maxwell chided his daughter gently. "Don't be rude Camille, introduce us."

When Cami finished, Irene gushed. 'I told Elijah earlier how nice it was to see clients of hers."

Marcel piped up. "I'm not a client. Cami and I are friends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Marcel flashed his signature grin. "We met while she worked at Rousseau's."

" _Rousseaus_?" Her parents echoed.

At their tone, Marcel glanced apologetically at Cami, who could only sigh inwardly. Maxwell frowned, and Irene's expression said it all. _A bar Camille, you couldn't find employment elsewhere?_

"Did you all enjoy the show?" Maxwell asked. He was answered with a chorus of yeses. "Irene said she mentioned the ballet to you this morning. It is something that you managed to get tickets, I heard they were sold out."

"I suppose you could call it holiday magic." Elijah said smoothly.

There was an awkward pause.

"You know," Rebekah said. "Cami works so closely with our family it is nice to meet the rest of hers."

Maxwell's brow furrowed. "The rest?"

"Yes, we already had the pleasure of meeting Kieran." Rebekah's eyes glittered and Cami saw the ice in them. "He was a good man."

"That he was." Marcel spoke again. "Kieran and I were good friends." Irene went visibly pale as Marcel's gaze shifted between her and her husband. "It's a shame you two weren't at his funeral. We could have met back then."

Cami could have cheered. If Marcel was trying to redeem himself for his earlier comment he did that and then some. Her parents looked dumbfounded. Elijah barely concealed a smirk, Rebekah glared at them outright, Hayley pretended to fix Hope's hair, and Klaus' face was unreadable.

Maxwell recovered first. "I'll have the car brought around. It was a pleasure."

"I think I'll take Hope backstage." Hayley said. "Maybe we can meet the ballerinas." She ushered Hope away.

"I ought to have our car brought around as well." Elijah excused himself.

Rebekah tugged on Marcel's arm. "Come along dear. I need to find someplace to sit while we wait on Elijah."

Irene finally recovered from her stupefied state. "Pardon me, I must go to the powder room." Cami looked at her mother's hasty retreat with satisfaction. She felt a smidge of empathy, but it couldn't be helped. Irene had been blindsided, no one expected Marcel to throw their absence at Kieran's funeral in their faces.

That left Cami alone with Klaus and Austin.

"That's a cute little girl you have." Austin said. "They have ice skating downtown if you're interested. Children skate free, there's hot chocolate, they love it." Klaus smile didn't reach his eyes but Austin didn't care, his attention was back on Cami. "I bet the lake by your house is frozen through."

Cami's face lit up. "It is! I saw people skating on it today."

"You were content to just watch?" Austin was incredulous. He told Klaus, "We could not keep this girl off the ice when we were younger."

The smile on Klaus' face tightened. As if he didn't know! He knew Camille loved ice skating as well as snowboarding and skiing. Klaus had seen her do all three multiple times while they were in Aspen. Klaus wanted Camille to inform him of her visits there but she merely laughed.

"I didn't bring a pair of ice skates with me."

"That's no excuse. How about I bring a pair by and we can go out on the ice together?"

"I would like that." Not wanting to exclude Klaus from the conversation Cami said, "I heard there was a storm hitting tonight. Hopefully the roads stay clear."

"It is a bit of a drive back to the hotel. I do wish you would have called when you saw Elijah."

"I didn't have the time."

Klaus' eyes travelled over Camille's body. He couldn't help imagine her wearing nothing underneath that fur coat she wrapped herself in. "Will you have time in the coming days?"

"I told Elijah I would." Cami said softly.

That answer satisfied Klaus, although he wished they were alone. Austin narrowed his eyes at the exchange but Klaus didn't care. Camille wasn't his, and he must be unimportant if Camille never mentioned him before. "Of course, be sure to fit us in after you spend time with your cousin here."

Cami could have socked Klaus in the nose. She should have known his good behavior would only last so long.

Austin chuckled at the ridiculous accusation. He and Klaus sized each other up. "I'm an old friend of Cami's."

"Funny. I'm a _current_ friend of Camille's and I've never heard of the likes of _you_."

"And here I thought you all were Cami's _patients_."

Cami held up her hands and moved them closer to each other. Both men sent her quizzical looks. "Don't mind me, I'm the just the judge in your dick measuring contest." She drew her hands closer and smiled. "So far it's a tie."

Klaus and Austin glared unflinchingly. Neither wanted to back down but they also didn't want to be out of Cami's good graces. They were saved by the return of Elijah, Maxwell, and with them, Irene.

Maxwell informed them that the main roads were already shut down. "We shouldn't have a problem returning home."

Austin was looking at the map on his phone. "I can make it to my penthouse fine." He sent an apologetic look Cami's way. "I suppose you'll have to ride back with your parents."

Klaus didn't bother hiding his smile.

"What about the roads back to the city? What about downtown?" Cami asked.

"Closed."

"If you'll excuse my brother and I," Elijah said, "We have to make arrangements."

Cami and Klaus shared a look. The Mikaelsons didn't need a car to get back to their hotel. They could wrap Hope in all their coats and vamp speed there.

"Where will you stay?" Irene asked. "The roads are shut down, there's no way for you to make it to your hotel."

Klaus waved it off. "I'm sure there's some place-"

Irene cut him off. "Why don't you all stay the night with us?"

Cami looked at her mother in shock. "Mom?"

"What?" Irene said testily. "We have more than enough room."

Klaus looked amused at this turn of events. Austin frowned.

"Irene, that's not necessary I'm sure we can find somewhere nearby."

"There's not another hotel for miles, and you'll get lost in all of this snow. Everything will be taken care of. Honestly gentleman, its the holidays. What better time to empathy for your fellow man?"

Maxwell and Austin didn't appear too pleased but one look into Irene's eyes told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. Elijah now knew where Cami got her determination from. He and Klaus shared a look of surrender.

"We would be honored."

When the Mikaelsons first caught a glimpse of the O'Connells mansion they were taken aback. Not at it's size or majesty, for they had all seen grander and nicer mansions. The one thought on their minds was-

"I can't picture Cami growing up here." Rebekah asked from the backseat.

Her boyfriend disagreed. "I can, no wonder she left."

"I believe 'ran away' would be a more fitting description." Elijah said as he followed them into their garage.

"Can you blame her?" Rebekah clucked. "Even if Sean hadn't died, it's clear she and her parents are complete opposites."

Klaus was too lost in his thoughts to comment.

"While that may be true we are here to support Camille." He met Rebekah and Marcel's eyes in the rear view mirror. "It won't do her any good for you to throw jabs at her parents."

"She didn't look too upset." Marcel grumbled, recalling the smile Cami shot his way.

"All the same, they have extended the invitation to stay with them until this weather blows over. It won't do to vex our hosts, we want Camille do enjoy this holiday and her parents."

"I don't." Rebekah said plainly. "They don't deserve it after all they've done, or haven't done."

Elijah tightened his grip on the wheel. "That's not for you to decide! This is about Camille, we support her decisions even if we don't agree."

"So you don't?" Klaus turned from the window to view his brother. "What did you see this morning?"

Elijah huffed as he parked the car. " You should have seen the way Camille looked, as if she were on pins and way Irene spoke to Camille, it was derisive."

"You talk that way to everyone." Marcel pointed out. "Including Cami."

"Yes." Elijah unbuckled his seat belt. "But it's okay when I do it."

Klaus smirked as he exited the vehicle. The doors to the O'Connell's car closed and Hayley, Hope, and Camille hopped out. Hope followed the older O'Connells into their home while the vampires took their time.

"Hurry up and come in." Irene said. "It's freezing outside."

They entered. Klaus fell into step beside Cami as they walked through the house. He was pleased to hear the increase in her heart beat. Klaus moved even closer to murmur into her ear, "You had me under the impression that you were fiscally less fortunate."

"I am. My parents aren't." Cami reminded him with a tight grin. "They cut me off, remember?"

She said it in her Camille like way, using humor to cover up a tragic circumstance. Instead of calling her out, Klaus replied with his own dark humor. "If you like I could-"

"You aren't allowed to damage my parents in any form."

"That's unfair, seeing as Marcel and Rebekah already hurt their feelings."

"Camille, can you get the lights, please?"

She did, illuminating the hallways they travelled. Ahead of them, Irene said, "If you're hungry I can ring Victoria. I don't think she's gone to bed yet. She can whip something up in no time."

 _They had a maid._ Klaus was unsurprised but he recalled Rebekah's words. He could not imagine Camille living here. Everywhere his eyes landed Klaus looked for something that reminded him of Camille. So far his search was fruitless. He eyed Camille out of the corner of his eye. She looked tired.

"We're fine." Hayley shot Hope a look that told her to zip it. "Just tired."

Irene gestured to a staircase. "Your rooms will be this way."

Once they were in the guest wing, Hope took everything with wide eyes, much to the delight of Irene, who was all too happy to play the hostess. Klaus noticed that somewhere along the way Maxwell had left them.

Irene was talking to Hayley. "We have a room with two beds if you wanted to share a room with your daughter."

Hope beat her mother to a reply, "Mum normally shares a room with Uncle Eli."

"I see."

"You can put her in here Hayley." Cami opened the door and turned on the light. "You and Elijah can bunk across from her."

Hope tugged on Cami's sleeve. "I want Daddy in the room next to me."

"Daddy?!" Irene gasped.

Klaus couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a woman clutch her pearls but Irene O'Connell did so now as she stared from Klaus to Hope to Hayley to Elijah. She mouthed the word "uncle" as she put the pieces together.

Cami took over. "Rebekah, Marcel take the room down the hall. There are clothes in the drawers and adjoining bathrooms. Put your dirty clothes in the hamper at the end of the hall. If you need anything use the intercom, better yet, call me."

Everyone dispersed to their assigned rooms, save Hayley and Klaus who went with Hope to put her to bed.

Cami put an arm around her mother's shoulders and steered her away. "How about we let our guests get settled in?"

"Yes, of course."

They both said good night and received a round of thank yous. As soon as they were out of earshot Irene hissed. "Elijah is seeing the mother of his _niece_?"

"Mom." Cami warned, not wanting her friends to overhear.

"They are peculiar, but I suppose that's why they are your patients. I hope they pay you well-" Irene stopped, noticing that Cami carried her heels in her hands.

Cami had her heels in her hands. "I was tired of walking in them."

"The bottom of your feet will harden if you walk around barefoot."

Cami didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes. She simply walked away. Along the way to her room, Cami pulled the pins out of her hair. She sent Austin a text saying she enjoyed their date and she was home safely. When she passed Sean's room her hand hovered over the door knob. Cami's heart hammered in her chest and she ultimately drew away.

As she lay in bed, Cami stared at the ceiling just as she did the night before, contemplating the turn of events. Yesterday she marveled at her return home. Now, not only was she under her parents roof but so were the Mikaelsons! Cami wondered if they were still awake. Should she return and apologize for her parents' behavior? Not that they needed her defense. Cami recalled the way her mother and father paled when Marcel mentioned Kieran.

Kieran was the older of the two O'Connell brothers and before his death, they hadn't seen each other in years. Maxwell was too busy with business and Kieran was busy with his flock and, now Cami knew, his work with the Faction. If Sean lived, Cami couldn't imagine them being so estranged, even if they did live on opposite ends of the country. Cami and Sean were both busy with school and seminary and they managed to make an effort. But her father and her uncle never seemed close, there was always a cool distance between them.

Cami's phone lit up with a text from Rebekah: **Nighty nite, C. I expect full details about your date.**

 **Hayley: Mad you held out on us**

Cami shook her head and typed: **I'm surprised you two have the time to text me with your bed mates. :p**

H: **Jealous?**

R: **I can send Nik over to warm your bed, unless you prefer your other bf**

C: **GOOD NIGHT**

H: **Thanks for letting us crash**

R: **Perfect opportunity to snoop**

Cami chuckled at the ridiculousness of the original vampire before turning off the lights.

Cami wasn't aware of when she went to sleep, but she felt rather than heard someone in her room. Her eyes popped open, her fist balled underneath the covers in preparation to fight. She still jumped when she saw a figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

Cami relaxed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Klaus? She sat up. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, reaching to turn on the lamp. She half expected, half hoped Klaus would come to her. Cami blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "This isn't creepy at all."

"I wasn't watching you sleep." Klaus paused. "Not for long, I was about to wake you..." Klaus looked away, unsure before meeting her eyes again. Cami understood.

They had some alone time during the ballet but it was rushed. Now it was just the two of them, alone, no hurry, and no interruptions. Klaus eyes wandered around Cami's room, and Cami took the time to give him a once over. Klaus was wrapped in a plush robe from the O'Connell's bathroom. He also sported silk pajama pants.

Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, was in her bedroom. Ten years ago if she were to tell her teenage self that a vampire would sneak into her bedroom...

Cami grinned mischeviously as she grabbed Klaus' hand. She led him to the balcony. Wordlessly and praying her muscle memory wasn't false, Cami climbed on the railing before climbing over the window onto the rooftop. She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Klaus sat next to her, their shoulders touching. Although she wore her thermal pajamas, Cami should have grabbed her robe.

"You've an entire balcony outside your bedroom." Klaus commented, "Why climb up here?"

Cami shrugged. "Old habit. I guess its an act of defiance. If someone came in my room they wouldn't find me. Plus the view is better from here."

"That it is." Klaus agreed. He didn't say more. He was content to sit next to Camille. She was back to looking the way he was accustomed. No make up, no elaborate hairstyle, no formal dress. Just Camille. Klaus took off his robe and handed it to her. "You seem more relaxed."

Cami blew out air as she wrapped herself in the robe. "That's because my parents aren't around. I don't want to talk about them." She turned to him, and Klaus knew what was coming next. "I want to talk about you following me here."

"It was Rebekah's idea." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really." Cami's tone let him know she didn't believe him.

"Its true, ask her yourself." Cami shook her head. Klaus tucked her hair behind her ear. "We didn't want you to face them alone."

Klaus saw the emotion well up in her eyes. "I'll have to thank Rebekah when I see her. That was very thoughtful of her."

"Only Rebekah?" Klaus mock pouted.

Cami raised an eyebrow. Klaus wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer. Cami chuckled.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, enjoying the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm reminiscing about how I snuck a boy into my room." Klaus stiffened beside her. "We'd come up here..."

Klaus stood, despite Cami's protests. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is this is another man's spot." Klaus fumed.

Cami rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Its not special." Klaus insisted. "Come on, pick another place."

Cami was incredulous. "Another place on the roof?" Klaus gave her a curt nod. "Klaus this is ridiculous. This is my home. I have memories all over the place."

Klaus merely blinked, unfazed. Cami sighed, cupping her hands around her eyes as she scanned the roof. "Can you take us all the way to the top?"

"You know I can." Klaus smirked before picking Cami up and proving his point.

Once there, Klaus held Cami close. She hazarded a look down at the landscape below. "Holy shit!" Cami wobbled but Klaus hands around her waist were firm.

"I've got you."

Cami looked into his eyes before burying her face into his chest. "You do, don't you? You came all this way...you do realize you could have just asked?"

"I wanted to be _invited_." Klaus was the textbook definition of offended.

Cami was surprised at the anger in his tone. She took a step back. She had no idea he expected an invitation.

"There were two plane tickets on your table." Klaus reminded her.

Cami was still shocked at the accusation in his voice. "I didn't think anything of it. Besides you finally settled on Aspen for the holidays. That ticket was for a significant other, if I had one, and I _don't_."

"Right well I see you've remedied that haven't you, with Aaron." Klaus muttered.

"Austin!" Cami was incredulous. If she wasn't on top of a roof she would walk off.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "So you admit it!"

Klaus jealously was the last thing Cami needed. "Is this why you woke me up? You said you were here to support me!"

"I am!" Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to find you with another man."

Another man...Klaus said it like Cami was cheating on him which would imply they were together. _Together_ together. But they weren't, at least not officially. Klaus always ran or panicked the moment it looked like they were heading in that direction. How dare he come up to her home with presumptions!

"Take me back to my room." Cami's voice was cool. "I'm getting enough criticism from my parents, I don't need to hear any from you."

Klaus sighed. "I apologize Camille, that wasn't my intent." He grabbed Cami's arm, which was stiffly crossed over her chest. "I did come for you. You don't know how much I care for you I-" Klaus struggled to find the words. Camille looked like an angel with the snow falling down on her. Her face was pink from the cold. Klaus brushed the snow off her head and shoulders. She forgave him, he saw it in her eyes. Camille was still annoyed, but the anger cooled.

Klaus swallowed. "I have a hypothetical question. If you had a boyfriend..." Cami froze. "Would you have invited him to come here with you?"

"Yes." Cami shuffled her feet, making the snow crunch beneath her. She was wondering where Klaus was going with this. "His support would undoubtedly help but say hypothetically, if he had a daughter and family, I wouldn't want to separate them."

"He wouldn't pick." Klaus countered. "Both are important to him. Since you, of course had been supportive of him in the past he would want to do the same for you."

Cami whistled lowly. "When you put it like that...hypothetically I wouldn't object if he surprised me by bringing them all along."

"Good," Klaus murmured. "Because he wouldn't want to miss out on awkward introductions, childhood stories, sneaking into your room, stolen moments on the rooftop..."

"Too bad this is all hypothetical and he doesn't exist." Cami shook her head. "It's a shame, really."

Klaus growled before pulling surprised Cami close. "I'm done speaking hypothetically."

Klaus softly pressed his lips to hers. He did so again with more fervor, which Cami returned. She groaned as their tongues met. Klaus walked them back into the wall of a chimney. Their hands wandered and Klaus cupped Cami's ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Cami was aware of the falling snow and the cold but Klaus was setting her body on fire.

As she ran her tongue over the corner of Klaus' mouth he husked out, "Let's get you downstairs. You deserve better than a roof shag in the snow."

Cami pulled back, perplexed. "How can you manage to make everything sound sexy?"

"It's the accent." Klaus fixed Cami's pjs before wrapping her in his arms.

Back in her room they lay together under the covers, alternating between kissing and talking. Cami wanted more but Klaus remained firm.

"I don't want our first time to be in your bloody parents house."

Cami groaned, "I've had sex in here before."

"All the more reason to wait." Klaus frowned as he ran a hand over her breasts, "Besides we still haven't talked about your relationship with Aaron."

Cami's eyes were closed at the feel of Klaus' touch. "Who?" Her eyes opened. "Austin!"

"Yes," Klaus chuckled. "He doesn't seem like your type. Your mother's, maybe."

"Hey, he's not so bad." Cami defended, "I happen to like Austin."

Klaus' thumbs circled Cami's nipples. "But not more than you like me." He murmured, kissing her neck.

"Definitely not." Cami shuddered. "I'm getting mixed signals as to whether you want sex or not."

"I do, just not here." Klaus stopped his teasing. "So that's it, you merely like him?"

"We were friends, we dated, decided we were better off as friends. Then after high school we went our separate ways, now-"

"You're dating." The short sentence was filled with disapproval and jealousy.

Cami shook her head. "We just reconnected yesterday-"

"That must be some connection, you went on a date tonight and planned another." Klaus muttered. "Ice skating if I recall."

"I still plan on doing that, but as friends."

Klaus used his fingers to draw patterns on Cami's thigh. "Does that mean you'll tell him you're taken?"

Cami swallowed and looked down. "Am I?"

What Klaus was doing to her was nice, fantastic in fact, but was this just some holiday fling? Was he serious about her?

Klaus tilted her chin up to meet his eyes before kissing her. "Yes, for as long as you want."

Cami grinned from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. "Then I'll tell him."

* * *

When Cami finally made it down to breakfast that morning, the kitchen was alive. Christmas music played over the system, Victoria adopted Hope as her assistant and they were making pancakes in holiday shapes. The adults sat the dining room drinking their morning coffee. Rebekah and Hayley were huddled together looking at something on their phone, Irene stood in the corner gabbing on the house phone, Elijah and Maxwell looked like twins as they sat on opposite ends reading the news on their tablets. Klaus caught Cami's eyes and his smile was for her alone.

Cami sent him a shy smile before addressing the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Camille." Maxwell said from behind his newspaper.

"Look who's finally up." Hayley greeted.

Rebekah nudged Hayley. "Long night?" They shared a smirk and Cami knew they knew.

The last thing Cami remembered from last night was Klaus' arms tightening around her as they spooned, and him murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. When she awoke, he was gone. Her friends must have heard him when he snuck back to his room.

"Where's Marcel?"

"He went out into the snow." Irene hung up the phone. "Said he wanted to do some exploring."

Cami's eyes brushed Rebekah's. Had Marcel gone to feed?

Hope made her way into the living room, carefully holding a platter of hot pancakes. Rebekah clapped cheerfully. "I want the one shaped like an ornament."

Cami took her seat across from the blond vampire, and a second later Klaus sat to her right.

"These look delicious." Irene said. "Thank you, ladies."

Victoria pat Hope's shoulders. "This little one was a huge help. She said she used magic."

Hayley choked on her coffee and exchanged an alarmed look with her family. Hope simply beamed. "The magic of Christmas."

The Mikaelsons and Cami relaxed. When Cami asked Klaus to pass the syrup he obliged her, and Cami felt a shock of electricity when their hands brushed. Klaus sent her a potent look, letting her know he felt it too.

"Has Elijah told you all about the Christmas Eve ball?" Cami asked, to distract herself from Klaus' nearness. Irene shot Cami a not so discreet glare which Cami ignored. "That's why we were at the Brandt yesterday. Mom was checking on the venue."

"Oh is that what the staff's been buzzing about?" Rebekah said through a mouthful of flapjacks.

Cami nodded. "Mom's in charge of it. According to her it's the number one can't miss event of the season." Cami swung her gaze Irene's way. "You can spring a few more tickets can't you?"

Everyone turned to Irene, who took the opportunity to drink some juice from her glass. "Unfortunately, we have sold all of our tickets. I'm sure the Brandt will host its own, separate, Christmas party you all can attend."

"I want to go to a Christmas party." Hope said.

Irene looked sympathetic. "I bet they have a children's Christmas party too, button."

Hope's nose wrinkled. "I'm _not_ a button."

Irene's eyes flashed with disapproval but the threatening look on Hayley's face quelled any attempt to voice it.

Maxwell finally put his tablet away. "The roads could be cleared by tonight, maybe sooner." He didn't make eye contact with their guests.

"We'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Elijah answered evenly.

Klaus leaned over to Cami, "I rather enjoyed being in your hair last night."

Cami dropped her fork. Everyone looked her way. "Sorry." As she bent to get it she pinched Klaus' thigh. On the outside he remained unfazed, on the inside he promised himself he would return the favor later.

"These pancakes are awesome, kiddo." Cami told Hope.

"Thank you, Cami. Can we go ice skating later?"

"If I can find some ice skates lying around." Seizing the opportunity, Cami looked at her parents. "Do you have any of me and Sean's childhood things in the house? Hope is probably one of our shoe size."

Irene's eyes were cool. "I'm not sure. You can check the attic, maybe the old shed."

"I'll need the keys, does Victoria have them?" Cami asked innocently.

Irene and Maxwell exchanged a glance. "I do. Remind me later to give them to you." Maxwell finally said.

"Thank you."

Rebekah piped up. "I'll be happy to give you a hand in your search, Cami. I like ice skating too."

Just then Marcel entered. He made a point to shiver from the cold and shake himself. "Good morning good morning good morning."

"Marcel!" Hope called.

"Hey, little sis." Marcel gave her a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing an empty seat.

"Did her mother date him too?" Irene muttered to her plate. Maxwell smirked.

Cami couldn't believe her. "Mom!"

Hayley glared at Irene. "What the hell did you just say?"

Cami knew Hayley was two seconds away from flashing her hybrid eyes.

Irene's mouth dropped open. Of course she was surprised Hayley heard her under her breath, but she was also surprised at being confronted. "I beg your pardon?"

" I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you just whispered."

Irene's jaw locked as she met every pair of eyes at the table. "It was impolite of me to whisper."

"Yes, it was." Hayley said, not letting up.

Irene stood. "If you'll excuse me."

"Camille." Maxwell inclined his head before grabbing his technology and following his wife.

Cami rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry."

"You can't help who you're related to."

"Don't we all wish we could?" It was a weak joke, but Rebekah wanted to insert some humor and everyone chuckled.

Cami decided to check in with Hayley later. She wanted to act nonchalant in front of Hope but Cami knew her hybrid friend wasn't as tough as she let on. She did so later while everyone was outside playing in the snow. Hayley and Cami sat on the swing.

"Your mom's a bitch." Hayley kicked her legs. "But we have ambushed her."

"That doesn't excuse her rudeness."

"No, it doesn't."

"How can she invite all of you over only to be judgmental?" Cami didn't expect an answer. Her mother's ways would always be a mystery.

"For you." Hayley's face scrunched up. "In her own weird way she's showing she cares,which is why I didn't break her arm." Cami chuckled. "Now c'mon. What's the point of all this snow if we don't have a snowball fight!" Hayley yelled the last part, formed her weapon and lobbed it at Marcel.

The snowball hit its mark, making Marcel stagger forward. Hope's mittens did nothing to cover her laughter. Marcel shook his head. "Oh, it's on."

It was boys vs. girls in an all out war. Cami and the girls hid behind the make shift fort Hope constructed. Klaus and Marcel relentlessly pelted them with snowballs. Hayley, Rebekah, and Cami returned fire.

"Wanna give us a boost, Hope?" Hayley asked.

Hope's eyes squeezed shut as she mumbled a few later, Marcel and Klaus' shocked cries were all they heard. The girls ran around the fort to see what happened. Klaus and Marcel were sprawled on the ground buried under inches of snow.

Rebekah's mouth hung open in wonder. "Hope, love, what did you do?"

"I made a giant snowball." Hope stated proudly and received a high five from Cami.

Luckily they were in the backyard where no one could see. Even so, Cami knew her friends would be alerted if anyone in the house had seen.

Marcel and Klaus attempted to stand. "It rolled right towards us." He brushed the snow off his leather jacket. "You cheated with magic, which means you forfeit."

"Hey, you never said we couldn't." Hayley countered. "Where is Elijah?"

"Over here?" Elijah stood a ways off, back facing them as he scrutinized his work. Everyone gathered around too look at the well constructed snowman.

"I have never seen a more elegant snowman." Cami admitted.

Elijah acknowledged the compliment with a pleased nod. "My dear niece, do you care to help me construct the rest of his family?"

Hope squealed in excitement as she joined him. Klaus playfully sabotaged her efforts before she sent another large snowball flying at him to the delight of everyone. Cami reclaimed her spot on the swing and was not surprised when she found Klaus sitting next to her. He brushed the snow out of her hair. Cami shirked away.

"Your hands are cold."

"I can still warm you up." Klaus pulled Cami close. Cami nestled into his side like a contented cat and felt several pairs of eyes om them.

Their friends looked on with open mouths. Rebekah spoke with a joyful "Hallelujah!"

"Finally!" Hayley slowly applauded.

Marcel chuckled. "I guess we know where Klaus went last night."

Rebekah forced herself onto the swing, pushing Cami over. "Does this mean no more Austin?'

"This means no more anybody." Cami answered with a grin, earning her a kiss on the cheek from Klaus. "The cold's getting to me, I need to go inside and defrost."

"I'll accompany you." Klaus offered.

When they made it up the stairs Klaus drew Cami into a dark corner and began kissing her. "I've wanted to do that all morning. I'm sorry I left you."

Cami wanted to say "don't be" but her lips were too preoccupied kissing Klaus to answer. After a few more moments Cami felt herself nearing the point of no return. "Klaus-"

"Hm?" His lips ghosted along her jawline.

"At least get me to my room." Cami managed.

Klaus reluctantly obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist as she walked. When Cami flicked on the lights to her room she saw two pairs of ice skates on her bed. She sighed.

Klaus looked over her shoulder. He walked to the bed and peeped at the skates. Klaus recalled Camille's earlier conversation with her parents. They gave her the skates to keep her from searching the attic. "Were you hoping to reclaim a piece of your childhood?"

"I was hoping to reclaim something of Sean's." Cami sank onto her bed. "You know they haven't mentioned him once? It's like they want to pretend he never existed."

Klaus was honestly surprised Cami hadn't pushed them, but he also saw the delicate nature of her relationship with her parents. Klaus took her hand in his. "Camille, what are your goals in returning here?" Klaus refused to call this place her home. As far as he was concerned her home was in New Orleans.

"I don't know." Cami shrugged. "To reconnect with my parents...to have closure. But how can I do that with people who avoid their problems?"

Klaus ran a finger through her hair. "You're the psychologist not me." Cami turned her face to his shoulder. "But I know you've helped me. If you can get through to me and Elijah, there's no one you can't talk to."

"No offense," the muffled voice said, "but I'd rather deal with your fucked up family over mine."

That made Klaus laugh. Cami kissed him. "Thank you."

Along with the evening arrived the news that the roads were clear enough to travel. True to their word the Mikaelsons did not overstay their welcome. Cami was sorry to see them go, but they already made arrangements to meet up during the week. Hayley and Rebekah mentioned getting together for a girls night out.

Irene stood in the doorway and waved them off. She and Cami joined Maxwell who was lounging in a chair by the fireplace. "Did they enjoy their stay?"

"I believe so." Cami pinned her mother with a look. "Despite you and dad's rude behavior."

Irene's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "You always have had a knack for attracting the most-colorful people. A woman who is dating her daughters uncle-"

"Don't, okay? I heard enough earlier. Hayley's been a great friend to me these past few years."

Irene stared at Cami as if she grew another head. "I had a feeling your connection to those people went beyond professional boundaries." she shook her head. "But what can I expect of you after your father and I abandoned you?"

Cami swallowed, not knowing what to say. She was numb from the shock of Irene finally admitting what she'd done. She looked to her father, who looked down in shame.

"Are we finally going to talk about this?"

Maxwell dug in his pocket before reaching over to hand Cami a small envelope. She emptied the contents into her hands. A key.

Cami felt the tears welling in her eyes as she looked at it, because she previously owned one just like it. "A key to the house?" Cami didn't remember where she put the original one. Probably hurled out onto the street. "But-"

"I can't begin to fathom all you've been through." Maxwell placed a supportive hand on Cami's back. "First Sean, then Kieran...I was sure after his death you would tuck tail and return home. But you didn't, you remained in New Orleans all this time. Away from your family."

Cami was suddenly angry. "You kicked me out, you banished me! Forgive me for thinking I wasn't wanted."

"We regret that Camille." Irene said through teary eyes. "We've regretted it since the day you left."

Maxwell grabbed a tissue for his wife and daughter. "I know you went to New Orleans in search of something. Did you find it?" Maxwell asked.

"That and more."

"Then there's no need for us to be separated. You can return here so we can be a family again."

Cami blanched. "WHAT?"

Irene reached out. "Your father's already made inquiries, there are a few offices for you to find a job in, you could have your pick-"

Why were they pushing this? A thought ran across Cami's mind. "Neither of you are dying right? Do one of you have cancer?"

"No." Maxwell answered. "Camille we want you to come home."

Cami's mind was racing.

"If you don't want to live with us we can help you look for an apartment." Irene said.

"No, wait." Cami stood. "This is not how it works. I can't just uproot my life and move back."

"Why not?" Maxwell asked. "What is so special about New Orleans?"

Cami thought of the friends and enemies she made, both human and supernatural. The heartwarming moments that outweighed the horror. Her job. The Mikaelsons. Klaus.

She shook her head. Irene jumped up. "I know this is a lot to take in, why don't we let you think about it? No decision has to be made right now."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked the moment he saw her the next day.

Cami stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept well last night. "I don't want to talk about it now."

Klaus looked ready to argue but Hope took his hand and led him to the ice rink. Hayley was lacing up her skates with Rebekah and Marcel. Elijah was already on the ice, putting on a show.

"Show off!" Rebekah called. "We'll show him. The only thing people love better than one ice skater is an ice skating couple." To that end she pulled Marcel behind her onto the ice.

Cami didn't really feel like participating but she promised Hope so they set off. After a few trips around Hope left Cami to forge her own path under her mother's watchful eye. As watchful as one can be with Elijah holding onto you like an Ice Prince straight out of a movie. Cami joined Klaus on the sidelines. He handed her a cup of hot coco.

"Talk to me when you're ready."

Cami relaxed. "Thank you. You're not so bad at this boyfriend thing."

"I have had a lot of practice."

At the look on Cami's face, Klaus retracted. "Not to say you're like those other women, Camille you're not. What we have is different altogether, I've never-"

"It's fine, Klaus. I know you have a past, past relationships." Cami splayed her hands. "What kind of insecure person would I be to get upset at that?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where is this going?"

"I invited Austin along." Klaus' expression turned hard. "I promised him a skate, and I am going to tell him about us. He's here as a friend."

"Make sure _he_ understands that." Klaus grumbled.

When Austin arrived, Klaus was on the ice with Hope and the rest of his family. After a few spirited rounds Cami and Austin retired their skates.

"You've still got it." Austin said. "I think you missed your calling."

"I definitely didn't." Cami held her chest. "C'mon let me by you a cup of coco."

As they sat, Austin looked at the rink. "You know, Cami, I think in another life, we could have something special. Something more than friendship."

Cami looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Austin took a long drink from his cup. "Damn that Klaus Mikaelson."

Cami's mouth opened in shock. "But-"

"I saw you two together before I came over." Cami blushed. "Even before then I knew, that night at the ballet...I hope he knows what a lucky bastard he is."

Cami smiled. "I think he does."

"All the same." Austin tried to look menacing but only succeeded in making them both laugh. "Friendship is beautiful too."

"That it is." Cami agreed.

"So, what about after the holidays? Are you going to disappear for another decade?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been a decade."

"Close enough."

"No." Cami answered, and knew in her heart she was telling the truth. "I'll visit from time to time, let you know when I do."

"I'll let you know when I'm in New Orleans." Austin promised.

"It's a deal."

* * *

The night of the Christmas ball finally arrived. Cami and her parents had resumed their tentative dance around each other. They even told her she could invite the Mitchells back over for Christmas dinner. No one brought up the conversation of her moving back, although Cami could tell they desperately wanted to. The truth was there was no decision to be made. Cami wasn't moving back, even if she and her parents ended this holiday on wonderful terms. New Orleans was her home.

When they arrived in the Brandt Hotel's ballroom Cami squeezed Irene's arm. She had to admit her mother had outdone herself. Cami gave her coat the the attendant.

"Enjoy yourself dear." Irene said. "Maxwell, darling look, let's go say hello to Zachary."

Cami recognized some faces and caught up with her old classmates. She kept getting compliments on her champagne colored dress and questions of how long she was in town, and would she be returning. Cami realized she was enjoying herself. Her mother always could throw one hell of a party. Cami danced with her father, and with Austin, who was always pulled away by some woman wanting a dance. Cami sat down, finally feeling the buzz from her alcohol. She whipped out her phone.

 **Are you busy?**

 **Klaus:** Not at all. Aren't you supposed to be dancing the night away?

 **Cami** : Yes. But right now I want to do something bad, want to help?

 **Klaus:** What do you have in mind?

Cami was giddy as she snuck out of the party, not caring if anyone saw. She tried finding her way to Klaus' room but got lost. _Damn renovations._ "Klaus?" Cami whispered. "Klaus heeeelp."

"You aren't nearly as quiet as you think you are." Klaus said.

Cami giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not really." Cami traced Klaus' lips with her finger, making his eyes darken with desire. "But I am horny. See, I have a boyfriend who refused to have sex with me." She kissed him before breaking away. "No, that wasn't it. He didn't want to have sex in my parents house. But we're not there, now, are we?" Cami shook her head and Klaus did so as well before a twisted grin took over his face. Cami barely had time to scream before he whisked her up to his room.

Klaus kissed Cami senseless while he possessively ran his hands over her body. "Everyone's gone. They went to a late movie showing downstairs in the theater."

"Thank God." Cami groaned as she felt her way to the bed.

Klaus reminded himself Camille had to return downstairs...eventually. He discarded her dress, even speedily putting it on the hanger. Camille lay before him in nothing but her panties and petals covering her nipples. She sat up, pulling Klaus by his pants. Cami kissed him. "I've wanted you for so long."

Klaus' hands traveled down Cami's ass, cupping it. "Likewise."

Klaus let Cami lead their dance. She ran her tongue along his neck then kissed him while tugging his shirt over his head. She kissed her way down his chest, circling her tongue around his nipples. She took an extra amount of time pulling his pants down before palming his hard dick through his briefs. Cami slid her hands underneath and massaged it, causing Klaus to hiss with pleasure. She freed it from it's confines, smirking as it jumped free. Cami reverently kissed it before kissing Klaus again. He pulled her close and they fell down on the bed. Cami knew she was already gone from the party for too long but she didn't care. Especially with Klaus kissing the inside of her thigh. He yanked her panties down in one movement, hovering over her. Cami tensed with anticipation, feeling Klaus bare against her own nakedness. He massaged one breast before ripping the petal off the other with his teeth. Klaus then suckled the free nipple, causing pleasured sighs to come from Cami's mouth. He did the same to the other breast, making Cami croon loudly. They wrestled with each other, never getting enough. Cami pinned Klaus beneath her, rubbing her nose against his before slowly impaling herself on his dick. Klaus stilled beneath her, taking in the sight of Cami riding him slowly, taking them both to the point of no return. He feasted on her breasts as her nails dug into his back. Klaus knew he would never be able to forget the sounds Cami made as they made love. Camille was tight around him, the smell of her perfume mingled with their sweat was intoxicating. It was all too much. Klaus urged them to go faster as he felt Cami nearing her release. Cami had imagined how Klaus would feel inside of her many times, and none of her wildest fantasies were as glorious as her current reality. He was perfectly made. She cried his name as passion overcame her. Cami shuddered against Klaus, body limp.

He kissed her fervently, ignoring her protests as he withdrew. Klaus turned her over on her stomach. Cami grinned, knowing what was coming. When he swiftly entered her she cried out in pain and pleasure. Klaus stroked her languidly at different speeds, strengths, and angles. His hands traveled up her body to give her breasts an ardent squeeze, holding Cami in place. The sound of their skin slapping together with each stroke was music to Klaus ears. He wiped his thumbs across Cami's nipples, making her shudder. " _Camille_." Klaus groaned when he felt Cami clench around him. Cami threw her hips back, supple against Klaus' form. "Fuck."

"Klaus-I'm gonna cum again." She cried.

That made Klaus pump harder. Seconds later they both cried out in release, collapsing on the bed. Klaus kissed Cami. "You were marvelous." He ran a hand down her body. "There's no way I'm letting you leave this room."

Cami let out a tired laugh. "Right now I can't move a muscle." Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't believe we just did that." Klaus propped himself up on his elbow. Klaus put her hand over his heart. It was pounding just as much as hers.

He kissed her hand. "Thank you."

When Cami finally left Klaus' room she hoped to discreetly sneak back into the party. The crowd had thinned with guests leaving. Cami spotted her parents talking to their friends and breathed a sigh of relief. On the car ride home, however she was less lucky.

"So, where did you run off to Camille?" Maxwell asked.

Cami stiffened. "Well, I, uh-"

"I know exactly where she was Maxwell." Irene placed a hand on her husbands leg. "I look up and not only has Camille disappeared, but so has Austin. You two need some privacy?"

"What? Mom-"

"Now now, I know you were nothing but the perfect lady. I'd just hate for some gossiping hen to speculate."

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing happened between me and Austin, I swear."

When Cami returned home she gathered her nerve and entered Sean's old room. The door swung open without ceremony. The room was empty. No furniture, no sign of it ever being occupied. The only thing left was the small dent in the wall Sean accidentally during one of the more notable times he lost his temper.

Cami looked around in disbelief before running up to the attic. The door was locked. Cami returned to her room, devastated. It was like Sean never existed. Is this what she would have to do if she chose to stay? Pretend none of the previous drama happened?

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

When Cami was a child she and Sean would race to be the first ones up. Whoever was first would wake the other up in the most obnoxious way they could. They would hound each other pretending they were up when Santa Claus came, they heard the reindeers hooves on the roof, the whole shebang. Winner got to open the first present. Even as they got older, they still tried to make sure they were up first. One year Cami snuck downstairs so she could surprise Sean. Only she underestimated the sofa's comfortability. Sean won that year.

Now, she was up but in no rush to go downstairs. Cami checked her phone. She had messages from friends and coworkers wishing her a merry Christmas. Cami responded in kind before putting her phone down. She decided to go downstairs, knowing she probably wouldn't go back to sleep. She wasn't exactly feeling the Christmas spirit. Sean's empty room haunted her. She couldn't go on pretending everything was peachy between her and her parents. It was a dishonor to Sean.

"Merry Christmas!" Her parents greeted Cami with hugs. For once they weren't fully dressed. Instead clad in their thick robes.

"Breakfast is ready." Irene told her.

Cami blinked. Sometimes she forgot her mother could actually cook.

Christmas music played in the background while they ate.

"Wasn't the children's play lovely last night?" Irene asked.

"It was." Cami agreed.

Maxwell shook salt onto his scrambled eggs. "The ball was also a success sweetheart."

Irene beamed. "We exceeded our fundraiser goal."

"That's great, mom."

"Can I expect your help in the kitchen later? I just need to put finishing touches on the meal."

"You want her to almost burn down the kitchen again?" Maxwell chuckled.

"Hey!" Cami said with mock offense. "We were trying to cook a flambe cherry dessert for your anniversary."

It was Sean's idea in the first place but when it came down to it he was afraid to light the fire. Sean used a small amount of alcohol and it didn't work. Cami was much more generous, too generous.

"And nearly succeeded in flambeing yourself." Irene wiped away tears at the memory.

Of course she could laugh about it now. Back then she was mad Sean and Cami wasted a bottle of brandy and set off the smoke detectors. Everyone and everything got drenched.

"I'll have you know I've perfected the art of flambe." Cami said in a superior tone. "My Christmas pudding flambe has become legendary." Her parents looked impressed.

"You'll have to cook it for us before you leave." Maxwell said. Cami smiled.

"Speaking of," Irene sang. "I do believe its that time."

They went to the living room to exchange their gifts. From Irene Cami received two Armani suits, one pants and one skirt. Her father gave her a new laptop.

"I saw you eyeing it when we went to the mall the other day." He explained.

A shocked Cami threw her arms around him, then Irene. "Thank you both."

Irene accepted her sapphire earrings with glee and Maxwell eyed his new Nikes with appreciation. A contented silence fell.

"I wish Sean were here for this." Cami murmured.

Irene dabbed the corners of her eye. "Yes well, he isn't. It's best not to dwell on it."

"Why?" Cami asked.

"Why?" Irene echoed with scorn. "Because it's Christmas, Camille. It's your first time back in years and I won't have it haunted by a ghost." She began picking up the wrappings.

"Sean was a part of this family." Cami's voice was firm. "You can't pretend he never existed."

Maxwell put the Nikes back in their box. "Camille-"

"No." Cami stood. "How can you two do this? You get rid of Sean's things, you lock them up, and I'm supposed to go along with it? I can't even mention his name-"

"Why would you want to?" Irene burst out. "Your brother was a murderer Camille. He-he wasn't right mentally..." Irene covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "Pardon me if I don't want to dwell on his morbid crime."

Tears streamed down Cami's face. Was this her task? To bare the truth behind Sean's demise alone? She couldn't tell her parents about his hex without telling them about the supernatural. They'd think she was crazy.

"Why can't we remember the good along with the bad?" Cami finally asked. "I loved Sean, I still love him. At least let me have of his things."

Maxwell sighed. "Fine, Camille. I will grant you possession of Sean's belongings."

"They're in the attic?"

"What's left." Irene quipped.

Cami didn't bother asking what they did with the rest of it. She didn't want to become too upset. Maxwell dug around his pocket for his keys and separated the key to the attic. He handed it to her. "I hope you see this as a gesture of us moving forward."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Cami replied. Her fingers tightened around the key. "If you'll need me I'll be in the attic."

A corner of Maxwell's mouth pulled up as he watched Cami's receding figure. He always respected his daughters backbone.

Cami took a deep breath as she turned the key in the lock. She didn't know what she was expecting. The attic was clean, devoid of any cobwebs or dust, probably thanks to Victoria. Daylight poured in through the windows illuminating the stacks of boxes and plastic bins. Cami shifted them around, searching for anything pertaining to Sean, and found his stack at the back.

Tears of happiness streamed down Cami's face as she began to reminisce. Sean's favorite books, his old toys, a few Halloween costumes he long outgrew. An old light saber from his Star Wars phase. Some clothes. A little further Cami found his old notebooks from class. Among them his old journal. When she opened it a sad smile crept over Cami's face. It was written in a different version of their code. Cami recognized the pattern. She'd decode them later.

Another box contained Sean's rock collection. He organized it himself when they were packing for college. Cami was sure he'd become a geologist and teased him relentlessly.

 _Sean's footsteps signaled his arrival. Cami turned around and eyed the box he carried. "You're not taking your pet rocks with you?"_

 _"One or two." Sean answered as he sat the box down. "I don't want them to get lost."_

 _"I wouldn't either if I spent years collecting them." Cami muttered. "I won't pretend to understand your fascination with rocks. Crystals, sure but rocks..."_

 _"Rocks to me are like you and art."_

 _"But there's something initially there that attracts me to a painting Sean." Cami explained. "Rocks to me are just rocks. But hey, if you one day discover a meteorite that came from another planet, perhaps belonging to an alien race-"_

 _"And there goes the wild imagination."_

 _Cami raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't like to rule anything out."_

 _"But she doesn't understand rocks." Sean's eyes rolled to the ceiling._ " _If there is something alien or extraordinary out there. I'm sure you'd be at the forefront discovering it."_

 _Cami perused the contents of the box. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."_

 _"I just packed that perfectly."_

 _"I'll put it back the way I found it." Cami said, not ceasing her snooping._

 _"I'm not going to miss you."_

 _"I love you too. Woah, this one is gorgeous." Cami twirled a pretty green rock in her hand._

 _"It's a peridotite."_

 _It matches my eyes!" Cami held it up to her face for effect._

 _Sean ignored her pleading eyes. "No you can't have it."_

 _"Oh c'mon Sean," Cami grabbed a similarly colored rock, "Look you have another."_

 _Sean frowned. "It's not the same. Put them back Cami. You don't see me going through your shit."_

 _"Fine_."

 _"If you like it so much I'll buy you a huge chunk of it as a graduation gift."_

 _"No thanks."_

 _"And for your wedding." Sean smiled, warming up to the idea. "I know what to gift you the rest of your life."_

 _Cami put a hand up. "You give me a damn rock as a wedding present and I'll disown you."_

 _"I'll give you the rock in here and you'll be grateful." Sean countered wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the door. "It could match your wedding colors."_

 _"Shut up, I just got into college I'm not thinking that far down the line."_

 _"Now's a good time to start thinking ahead. Who knows where we're going to be in five years or even ten?"_

 _Cami shuddered. "It's scary enough to hear you talk about it."_

 _"Don't be." Sean squeezed them tight together. "You won't have to brave this big bad world without your intelligent gallant brother."_

 _"What would I do without you?" Cami said sarcastically._

 _Sean chuckled as he flicked off the attic light. "Get into even_ more _trouble."_

Cami's tears fell on the peridotite she held in her hand. It'd been more than ten years, and look where she was now.

"Camille!" Irene called, "Your company should be arriving in the hour."

Cami wiped her eyes and checked her watch. She'd been up here for hours. She had to get ready for dinner. Cami reorganized the room but kept the peridotite with her.

Cami decided not to put too much effort into her attire. She donned a comfortable teal sweater dress and kept her hair down. She was right on time when the doorbell rang, signalling the Mikaelsons arrival. Cami was enveloped in hugs and kisses.

Klaus hung back until everyone moved on to the living room. He greeted her with a kiss. "Hello."

"Hey." Cami grinned.

Klaus grabbed her chin. "You've been crying."

"Tears of joy, I swear." She gave him the short version of today's events.

"That's good. It seems this trip has turned around."

"It has."

"So what are you hiding behind your back?"

Cami shook her head, Klaus truly missed nothing. "I was getting to that. Let me surprise you."

"Apologies."

"Look at this!" Cami dramatically revealed the small box behind her back.

Klaus went along with her over acting. "Is that for me?" He quickly opened it and held up a wooden wolf.

"It's hand carved." Cami pointed out. "Isn't that what you did in your village?"

Klaus nodded. "It has my family crest, how did you know?"

"Elijah." Klaus' eyes were still on it, making Cami nervous. "I got it before we were together. I know it's not romantic, and this is our first Christmas-"

"I love it." Klaus said.

Relief washed over Cami. "You do?" Klaus grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well I also have this." Cami produced the small gift Klaus had left for her weeks ago.

"You haven't opened it yet."

"No, I wanted to be with you when I did. I was planning on opening it when I returned but." Cami shrugged. It was Klaus turn to eagerly watch as Cami opened her gift. Cami shrieked and jumped on him, peppering his skin with hard kisses. "AN ITALIAN GETAWAY?"

Klaus was blushing furiously. "You mentioned wanting to ride the gondola there."

"That wasn't code for go buy me a vacation Klaus!"

Klaus reached out. "I can take the tickets back-"

"Do it and I'll stake you." They laughed. "Oh look," Cami said upon closer inspection. "There's another set of tickets."

"In case you wanted to bring Hayley or Rebekah."

"I think I want to bring my boyfriend." Cami whispered giving him one sound kiss.

Klaus groaned and pulled away. "Stop that or we'll never make it to dinner."

Cami was giddy as she led Klaus to the dining room. Everyone was already seated and took the liberty of leaving a seat for Klaus next to Cami. "So Hope, tell me what Santa brought you."

As the bubbly flowed and the evening wore on, Cami found herself enjoying Christmas. Everyone was polite, the food was delicious, and Cami was surrounded by her loved ones. The only people missing were Sean and Kieran.

"Camille you're positively glowing." Irene said.

Cami's friends gave her knowing looks.

"I'm grateful." Cami replied. "I'm surrounded by the people I care about the most." Cami's eyes went around the table, finally settling on Klaus. The soft look he sent her way made her blush.

Irene's smile froze. "I see." She gestured between the Klaus and Cami. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's a recent development."

" _How_ recent?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Irene's tone while the rest looked from Irene to Cami.

"What about Austin?"

"I wasn't interested in Austin, mom. I told you _you_ pushed us together. We're just friends."

"But-but last night at the ball-" Realization dawned on Irene. "You were with _Klaus_?"

Maxwell was obviously displeased. "Is your mother right, Camille?"

"Yes." Irene sagged in her chair and the color drained from Maxwell's face. "I snuck off to be with Klaus, happy now?"

"I thought you grew out of this phase." Maxwell's face was grim.

"Honestly Camille, your _client_?"

"Are you about to faint, mom? Should I go get the smelling salts?"

"That's enough." Maxwell reprimanded.

Hayley handed Hope her phone. "Here sweetie, go watch your favorite shows."

"Thanks mum!" Hope hopped out of her seat and disappeared.

Cami bit the inside of her cheek as an awkward silence descended on the table. Klaus placed an encouraging hand on her thigh.

"I think it's time for you and your family to leave." Maxwell said to Klaus.

Klaus ignored him, keeping his eyes on Cami alone.

"I said-"

"My brother heard you." Rebekah said. "Trust me his hearing is very keen. He's simply ignoring you. We're here for Cami, we'll leave when she asks us to."

"Camille." Irene sighed. "I thought you were doing better for yourself than this."

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked.

"I've been doing fine on my own." Cami defended.

"Oh really?" Maxwell's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Keeping company with Original vampires? That's how you define your well being?"

Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel voiced their offense but Maxwell ignored them.

Cami's mouth dropped open in shock. "You knew?"

"We made inquiries." Irene said vaguely.

"How long have you known?" Cami looked from one parent to the other. "Did you know about Kieran's involvement in the faction? Did you know about Sean?"

"Why do you think we discouraged Sean from moving there?" Maxwell answered. "The same reason why we wanted to keep you in Illinois. Yet here you are, cozy with the most dangerous family in all history."

"Sean was hexed by witches and so was Kieran!" Cami shouted. "They were innocent."

"It doesn't matter Camille!" Maxwell yelled. "Don't you see what happens to our family when we get involved in the supernatural? They don't care about innocents." He turned a baleful eye on the Mikaelsons. "They don't care about you."

Rebekah almost charged but Marcel held her back.

"You don't know that." Cami felt her rage boiling. "You have no idea what all they've done for me."

"And how much trouble have you been in because of your affiliation with them?" Irene countered.

Maxwell ground his teeth. "Is this why you've put off your decision to move back?"

Cami opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Decision to move back." Klaus echoed. Cami slowly turned her head to him. His calm voice betrayed his anger. "What decision to move back?" Klaus' eyes moved from her parents to Cami. "When was this?"

"A few days ago." Cami whispered.

Klaus opened his mouth then shut it. "You never mentioned it." His attention was on her, and Cami felt like they were the only people in the room.

"Because I'm not moving here." Cami insisted. She refocused on her parents so she would not see Klaus reaction. "New Orleans is my home. I have my job, the faction, people I love-"

"What about your family?" Irene demanded.

"The same ones who turned their back on her?" Rebekah snapped.

"You've been missing from Cami's life for seven years." Marcel growled. "You have some nerve to think you can pretend you never turned your backs on her!"

"I will not be lectured on morals by the likes of a vampire!" Maxwell roared.

"We didn't abandon her." Irene retorted. "We've kept our eyes on Camille, watching from a distance."

"Even better." Elijah drawled. "You knew the trials Camille faced and did nothing."

"What have you done beside put her in danger?" Irene shrieked.

Hayley ticked everything off on her fingers. "Went to her graduation, celebrated her first professional job, patronized Rousseaus, spent every major holiday with her, had her over during hurricanes. Shall I continue?"

"That doesn't outweigh blood." Maxwell sniffed.

"ENOUGH!" Cami rubbed her temples. She fixed her parents with a glare. "I came up here try to reconcile but, I've done nothing wrong. I had to live my life separate from you because you abandoned me like you abandoned Sean and Kieran. Do you even regret that? Turning your back on your own family?" Neither of her parents were able to meet her eyes. "Me moving back to Winnetka won't ease your guilt." Cami stood. "I did find something when I went to New Orleans, dad. I found my family, and I'm leaving with them."

Cami exited the room, shaking with anger. Once again she ran up the stairs crying, but determined. Cami didn't realize her friends were right behind her. Hayley held her as she cried while Rebekah packed her things. Cami vaguely heard someone mention the attic. She was left alone while the Mikaelson put everything in their rental car.

Cami numbly walked the perimeter of Sean's room. "I'm sorry Sean, I tried."

"You aren't the one that failed him." Klaus said from the doorway.

Cami sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. You were right, Klaus."

"No I wasn't." Klaus walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "Painful as it is, I think you needed this."

Cami looked around the room once more. "Perhaps I did."

* * *

Cami stayed with the Mikaelsons until they were able to book a flight back to New Orleans. When they returned Cami felt calmer, settled. New Orleans was her home, and the trip back to Winnetka reaffirmed that. Cami was still shocked her parents knew about the supernatural and had kept an eye on her without telling her about either. The latter was possible, if Irene and Maxwell knew about the Faction and the O'Connell legacy they probably had some ties. In their own twisted way, it showed they cared. But to never step in...what did that say?

The holiday spirit was still over New Orleans. Cami spent time going through Sean's belongings. She cleared off some shelves in her room and added his rock collection to her wall decor. Cami was into decoding Sean's journals when her phone beeped with a notification.

It was Klaus reminding her to be ready for their dinner date. Tonight was a rare occassion where he had the compound to himself and he wanted Cami over as soon as possible. He would pick her up in an hour.

Cami was putting the final touches on her look when she heard the doorbell ring. Fumbling with her earrings, Cami opened the door. The earrings dropped to the floor.

"Mom, dad." Cami stared blankly wondering if she should pinch herself.

"May we come in?" Maxwell stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Irene looked hesitant. "We understand if you refuse."

Cami wordlessly stepped aside as they entered. Maxwell looked around her apartment.

Irene looked her up and down. "You look nice."

"I have a date with Klaus." Cami replied evenly.

"Ah." Irene and Maxwell exchanged a glance.

Cami crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"We owe you an apology, Camille." Maxwell said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Irene shook her head. "You were right. We abandoned Sean, we abandoned Kieran, we abandoned you. But we want to attempt to make up for it."

"You're all we have left, even if you have found another family."

Cami felt the tears threaten to come.

"Camille." Klaus stood in the doorway. He slowly entered the apartment, glancing from Irene and Max to his girlfriend. Klaus wrapped a protective arm around Cami.

"It's okay, Klaus. They came to apologize."

Irene cleared her throat. "We owe you and your family an apology as well. You might be monsters but..."

"But you take care of my little girl." Maxwell gave Klaus an appraising look. Understanding passed between them. "So what say you Camille?"

Cami looked at Klaus who tilted his head, letting her know it was up to her. Cami met her parents eyes and smiled. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

* * *

 **I'M ALIVE. I know this update is months late but it's never too late for Christmas.**


End file.
